May Past be Reunited
by melzie666
Summary: Myrnin's a dad? Thats all i'm saying. Please read!
1. A Picture of a Girl

**Hello, Merry Christmas. This is a new story, one of my other theories about Myrnin and his past. It may not be one of my best but plez read. xxx**

Claire's POV. 

Claire was helping Myrnin clean, as always. _I could be with Shane, watching a film ; eating hot dogs; Anything! It would still be better than cleaning the lab, on a Saturday! _She was storing out one of his cupboards. She was trying to put all the documents and test results into one pile and other stuff into another. She tried to retrieve a stack of sheets from underneath a cardboard box. She stood on her tiptoes to reach them. She slowly pulled them from under, but even with Claire being super careful, it was inevitable that the box would fall. It crashed to the floor and burst open. Claire sighed and put the papers down. _Well that was stupid. _She mentally kick herself for making more mess to clean up. Myrnin peered over from where he was storing his bookshelf.

"Need any help?" He asked. Claire ignored him and kneeled by the box. She picked it up and set it the right way up. She started to pick up the things that had fell out. She jumped as Myrnin was suddenly next to her. She pulled herself together and carried on gathering things together. She picked up a piece of paper, but it wasn't ,it felt rubbery. Like a picture. She turned it over and it was a photo of a portrait. Strange, it was of a girl she looked about Claire's age. Maybe older. Underneath it said "Alice". She had long curly black hair, her eye's were a deep blue. She was wearing a deep red corset dress, it suited her well with her curves.

"Who's this?" Claire asked, showing him the picture. He snatched it from her hand and looked at it intently. His face turned blank, like he was thinking of a fond memory. He sighed and scrunched up his eye's. He quickly composed himself and carried on looking at the photo.

"No one." He said, pocketing the photo. Claire let it drop because she knew very well that looking into Myrnin's past was near certain death. Mainly because of how secretive he is. She carried on packing things. She picked up a piece of paper, she saw that underneath was a ring. It was gold and plain, it looked very old. It was defiantly made for a man. It was nearly completely plain except for what she saw as writing on the side. She checked behind her to see Myrnin once again looking at the picture. She turned back and picked up the ring. The ring was dirty and she couldn't make out the words. She pulled up the sleeve of her shirt and started to clean away the dirt. She slowly made out the words. Her eye's widened as she read the word "Father."

_Oh My God. Myrnin was a father. _Claire turned around and looked at him again. He was leaning against the bookcase, pinching the bridge of his nose. He looked as if he was trying not to cry. He looked over to her, noticing she was watching him. She got up slowly with the ring in her fist. When she was a few steppes away she held out her hand to him. He firstly looked confused at the ring in her hand, his mouth slowly started to widen as he recognised it. He slowly reached out and picked it up, he turned it around to find the engraving, as if he was checking to make sure it was there. He soon said quietly,

"You can leave now Claire."

"Myrnin, are you sure your alright."

"I'm fine Claire! Just leave!" He said harshly. He quickly started pushing Claire towards the door. Claire could barely keep up with the force Myrnin was pushing her. She quickly grabbed her bag before Myrnin shoved he out the door. He slammed the door hard in her face. She stood there for a while ,listening to the other side of the door. After a while she could hear Myrnin's silent sobbing. Like a lost boy. She heard crashing and smashing of glass. _I'm gonna have to clean that tomorrow. _Claire thought. She wanted to run in there and comfort him. Claire knew it wouldn't do much good, probably just get her shouted at. Claire walked home, luckily it was still light so there was more chance of her actually making it home without bite marks. When she arrived home she was met by the smell of chilli and the sound of Shane's familiar whistle, it was out of tune but she didn't care. She dropped her bag next to the stairs and walked towards the kitchen.

"Honey I'm home." She shouted, she peeked through the door and was met by Shane's beautiful smile. He was leaning against the counter, his white shirt covered in chilli. He was wearing his favourite faded jeans, which were frayed at the ends. He was barefoot as always. Claire walked up to him and gave him a big hug, it felt lovely and warm in his embrace. She pulled away quickly so she could give him a gentle kiss. He tasted of chilli but she didn't care, after that he just tasted of Shane. Sweet and warm. Their lips moved together like they were made to be together, like two pieces of a puzzle.

"Your early." Shane stated, millimetres away from her lips. He smiled, clearly happy to see his girlfriend back so much earlier than usual. He held her by the waist ,holding her close.

"Yeah there was this thing at the lab and he made me leave." He eyed her suspiciously.

"What thing?"

"Well we was cleaning the lab-"

"He made you clean. On a _Saturday_!"

"That's not the point. I found a picture of this girl and-"

"Oh please don't tell me it was his mistress or something." He pulled a face of disgust at the thought.

"If you would let me finish I will tell you." Shane mimed zipping his mouth and locking it.

"Ok. Well I highly doubt it was his mistress considering she looked younger than me." Shane opened his mouth like he was going to say some smart comment but closed it quickly. Smart move. Claire carried on, "He snatched the picture off me and didn't tell me who it was. But then I found this ring and-"

"He was married?" Blurted out Shane, Claire gave him a dirty look and carried on.

"No. It said 'father' on it. I think that girl in the photo was his daughter. And then he made me leave."

"She must've died when he was still flaunting his fangs." Claire hit him on the shoulder, it was feeble but it got the point across.

"He was crying Shane. It's not something to joke about."

"Sorry. Forgive me?" He asked ,completely innocently. She reached up onto her tiptoes and kissed him. They would've carried on for way longer but then came the familiar slam of the door and the stomping of heavy boots. Soon Eve was standing in the doorway, in all her goth glory. She was wearing a short tartan skirt with chains, a t-shirt with the 'Metallica' logo on it. Underneath her skirt was her fishnets and she was wearing her favourite red Doc Martens.

"Stop snogging ,you're gonna burn my dinner." They hadn't noticed that the chilli was starting to burn until Eve said that. Shane quickly stirred it. After a while the chilli was done and they all started tucking in.

"Where's Michael?" Asked Shane.

"Late shift at work. What about you Claire? I thought you wasn't gonna be joining us for dinner today?"

"Myrnin let me go early." Said Claire.

"What did you do this time?" She asked.

"Nothing." Claire once again explained the whole Myrnin-being-a-father thing.

"Wow, could you really imagine your crazy ass boss actually having children. I'm sorry but I find it slightly weird and amusing trying to think of him sending a kid to their room." Said Eve.

"True, imagine him saying 'Your grounded!'" Shane joked. Claire rolled her eye's at her weird friends.


	2. Reunited

**Thank you Invisiblegirl and Lunabloodmoon666 for your lovely reviews and for making me smile, that's why this chapter is for you guys. **

**Thank you, Plez Enjoy. **

One month later. 

Amelie's POV. 

Amelie stand there in her spotless white suit. Her ash blonde hair pulled into a half ponytail. She was quietly filling out her usual paper work. She finished the form she was on and moved it to the side. She then heard her phone start to ring. She picked up her old 1930's style phone. She placed it to her ear and listened as the person on the other end started to speak.

"Founder, we have found a vampire girl trying to cross the border."

"Then bring her back into the town at once and I will deal with her."

"That's the problem Maim, she wasn't trying to escape the town, she was walking towards it."

"What be her name?" She waited as the officer on the other end asked whoever had actually wanted to enter Morganville.

"She says her name's Alice. She also says she doesn't remember her last name." Amelie was about to say something when she heard a female voice talk on the other end.

"Tell her I know Myrnin." Said the girl, Alice. Amelie nearly dropped the phone as she realised who it must be. But it can't , she can't be who Amelie was thinking of.

"She says she-" the officer started ,soon interrupted by Amelie.

"I know, I heard that part. Could you please pass the phone to her." She heard some noise on the other end as he passed over the phone. Amelie soon heard the same female voice on the other end,

"Hello, auntie Amy. How's it been? Could you tell the nice men to let me in your town. And tell them to stop pointing their guns at me ,it's rather wasteful." With that Amelie knew it couldn't be anyone else.

"It's Amelie to you and I'm not your aunt."

"As good as one in my books."

"How are you-"

"Alive? It's a long story Amy. Which I'd feel much more comfortable sharing if I wasn't staring down the butts of at least ten guns."

"Pass me back." She heard Alice pass the phone back to the officer.

"Yes Maim?"

"Let her go in but bring her to me, no detours." She said firmly.

"Yes Founder." With that he hang up. Amelie placed her phone back in it's cradle. She wondered if she should tell Myrnin. It wasn't like there was anything she could do anyway. He would find out one way or the other. She relived the memories of comforting him. For having to watch as he turned into the shadow of the man he once was. He was now much more like himself but it had taken centuries. She decided that her friend deserved to know. But from the girl herself.

Myrnin's POV. 

Claire was reading the book he had asked her to study. He watched as her eye's darted across the page. Her chocolate brown eye's shimmering with interest as she read. He loved to watch her read, in fact he loved watching her do most things, like when she experiments and even when she cleans. He loved watching her interest in things, her concentration and focus. He loved her mind and marvelled at how a mere human could know so much. He sometimes wished he had been that knowledgeable when he was a human. He rarely thought of his human years, they were simply his own personal dark ages.

Claire soon finished the book. She closed it quietly. She looked up at him, he quickly looked down, not wishing for her know he had been staring. She looked at him questioningly. He realised she would need a new book.

"I have a bookshelf, just in the other room. All the books about Engineering ,which I find to be rather useful. Take any book from there and start reading." She rolled her eye's and got up, heading for the room next door. Only seconds later did he hear a soft knocking on the door. He walked to the door and opened it to see Amelie standing there, looking rather happy. Her lips gave no expression but her eye's glittered. Then he noticed the girl standing behind her. He felt like he was dreaming, he took in her face, her features. The face he had wished to see for so long, the eye's he had missed so dearly. He walked up to her, Alice. He touched her face, he felt her soft pale skin. He looked into her eye's, he saw what he thought he had lost many centuries ago. He held onto her face, not wanting to ever let go. He wanted to hold onto this moment, in case it was all just a dream. He felt a single tear run down his face, then many more. As he realised this was all true. He was standing there, with his daughter. The one he thought he had lost. He hugged her close and started to sob, he noticed she had started to cry as well. She hugged him just as he did. Father and daughter in loving embrace. Amelie cut through this moment with just a few simple words,

"I leave her under you charge." Said she. He didn't care, it didn't matter what she said. What mattered was what he had now. His child in his arms. When they pulled away he looked at her again. This time more closely, he wanted to notice everything that he had missed. Her hair was shorter, he remembered her complaints when it was long. She had always wished to have it short, so never again would she have to suffer endless moments of brushing. It was straight but he doubted it had gone that way naturally. She had always had curls like him. She had clearly ditched her old dresses and adapted to modern dress sense. She was wearing a short denim skirt that was frayed at the bottom. She had on what looked like a boys shirt, it was faded and miles too big. Her trainers were ragged and coming apart at the seams. Her face was covered in dirt but he didn't care he gave her and kiss on her forehead. He never believed he could love a soul so much. She laughed as she looked at him.

"You really need to get some new clothes." She said ,wiping away tears. Suddenly her head snapped to look behind him. She sniffed the air loudly. Her eye's tinted red.

"There's a human here. I didn't know it was dinner time." She pushed past him and walked into his lab. Myrnin quickly grabbed her by the arm, she turned and looked at him, confused. That's when Claire appeared at the doorway to the lab. She looked between Myrnin and Alice.

"Trust you to attract the young ones." Said Alice. She laughed at her own joke. "Come on Father, I haven't eaten in ages." Myrnin pulled her farther away from Claire. "What are you doing, she's food. Hmm all that blood. So exquisite. I can already taste it." with that she snarled and lunged for Claire. Claire looked scared and started to slowly step back. Myrnin held fast on Alice's shoulders.

"Calm down Alice. She's a friend." Alice laughed.

"What a joke. Friends with a human. They are only good for blood. For serving us." Myrnin turned her around and looked her in the eye.

"Alice, listen to me. And listen good. If you are going to survive in this town you have to accept that humans live here too. They may not always be our equals but I've seen humans do extraordinary things. They are not just blood, and I'm telling you ,Claire is a friend." Alice looked at him angrily, like a stubborn child. "If you want blood, I can get you some." He carried on looking at Alice as he spoke, "Claire. Get out as soon as you can, try to stay as far away as possible." Claire ran to get her bags and Myrnin held Alice as he took her toward his kitchen ,he saw Claire quickly leave and heard the soft bang of the door as she closed it. He slowly let Alice go. She just stood there, pouting. He walked away from her, without taking his eye's away from Alice ,who stood there with her arms crossed. He grabbed a blood bag out of his fridge and threw it to her. She caught it in a flash.

"What is this?" She asked. Looking at the bag in disgust. She threw it back to Myrnin. "I only drink mine warm." She gave him a small smile. Myrnin walked over to the microwave and warmed it up. He threw it to her again. "I guess it will have to do." She bit into it hard and started sucking at the blood inside. She spilled a lot down her chin and onto her clothes, she didn't seem to mind, she simply licked her lips like a cat and turned back to her father. She smiled at him. He smiled back.

"How are you…I looked for you, for years. How can you be-" stammered Myrnin, clearly trying to process everything at once.

"Well as you can see I'm a vampire now."

"But all those years ago. I thought you was dead."

"Sorry father but I was a bit busy." Myrnin took her arm and pulled her into the lab. He pointed to the sofa and said,

"Sit. Tell me from start to finish." She sat obediently. Myrnin sat next to her.

"Ok so where do begin. Well you remember when the vampires took me. Well they were planning to take me along with them on their travels so they could use me as their personal vending machine. Well one of them, Lucas ,he was kinder than the others, he helped me and eventually we began to become close." Myrnin cringed slightly. "He turned me so they couldn't hurt me anymore. So I joined them on their travels. We went everywhere. And we left fear in our paths, we took what we wanted and gave nothing back. But then me and Lucas and the rest of the group got into some arguments and….erm well that's sorta why I'm here. I decided there's no point being with them guys if their just going to be dickheads." She waited for Myrnin to say something.

"Well….erm…." He didn't quite know what to say to that. He gave up and just said, "I'm glad to have you back Alice. You don't know how much I wanted to see your face again." He wrapped her in another hug, which she took happily.


	3. Dopey Daddy

Claire's POV. 

It was breakfast time at the glass house. Claire was still contemplating the other day. She was still in awe at how alike Alice was to Myrnin. Yet soo totally different. Her face structure was shaped similar ,but her eye's a deep blue. She had his black hair but it was now straight unlike in the picture Claire had found. Even so there was no doubt in her mind who it was that had nearly attacked her. She laughed darkly as she thought about how she must get that from Myrnin too. Unpredictable and uncontrollable. Claire was stirring her well-needed coffee when she heard a knock at the door. Claire saw eve go to open the door, she listened as Eve spoke to whoever it was. A male voice. Claire then heard Eve shout,

"Claire it's for you!" Claire sighed, she knew without fail who it must be. And to prove her assumptions correct was Myrnin, looking down awkwardly. He looked up at Claire and smiled in a way which told Claire he was about to ask for something. He soon spoke up,

"I was wondering if you could help me with something." He paused, Claire looked at him for to carry on. "Well the girl you met the other day was-"

"Your daughter Alice. I know."

"You do? Well that shortens the explaining. Well as you saw she can't exactly be trusted outside among humans but she is in need of some clothing. I was hoping you could join me so I can have your opinion on what she may like." He looked at her, pleading. She really didn't want to have to go shopping with her crazy arss boss to get clothes for his crazy arss daughter. Claire said the first excuse that came to mind.

"I have-"

"I know you don't have classes today Claire so don't even try it. Please Claire." Myrnin begged.

"Fine, I'll take you shopping." She sighed. Eve ,who had recently vacated to the kitchen, popped her head round the corner and grinned at them both.

"Did I hear shopping? I'm in! I don't care who with." Claire rolled her eyes and nodded for her to come. She was slightly relieved that someone was going to help her on this trip ,that was probably not going to go very well.

Once Claire and Eve got their stuff together they all left to go to Morganville's only shopping mall. It was small and only had a few crappy shops but it would do for the task in hand. They first went to a shop which sold women's clothing. Claire decided she had never truly seen Myrnin so human until this point. He was like an average bloke ,a clueless dad and a helpless fashion amateur all in one. He moved around the store awkwardly, obviously looking out of place among all the girls clothes, especially in his flared jeans, billowing Victorian coat and bright purple sweater. And not to forget his sun-protecting hat and gloves. He picked up many things that ,even Claire thought, was way to eccentric. She had only seen the girl for a few minutes and knew she shared more in common with Eve's style then Myrnin's. Claire was really shocked to see how much of a dad he was being about this. He turned down any clothes that were too revealing, giving lame excuses like "The colours not right" . But Claire could see it in his eye's when he looked that the clothes, it was a look which totally said _There's-no-way-my-little-girl-will-be-caught-dead-in-that._ They eventually found a few things that looked around Alice's size.

They had picked out two skirts, one with skulls on and the other just plain black. A few T-shirts, again with skulls on and others with hearts. They had got some jeans, most of which were quite unflattering and none were like the skinny black ones Eve had suggested, the nicest looking pair were some baggy ones with rips. Eve had picked up a few things for herself, most of which involved leather and chains. Claire even got herself a cute top with that said "Zombies love geeks."

As they walked out they past by a jewellery shop, just a small one, the only things in there worth looking at were way out of Claire's price range. Myrnin stopped and walked into the shop. Eve and Claire looked at each other in confusion and waited as Myrnin went inside. Claire looked through the window to see Myrnin holding a small locket, he went to the counter and spoke to the man there. The man took the locket to the back and came back with it a while later. Myrnin looked at it closely and smiled. He nodded and paid the man. When he got outside Claire asked him,

"What's that?" He put the locket in one of his bags and shrugged.

"A locket." He said, which earned him a mental slap from Claire because she wouldn't dare try and really slap him. She just rolled her eye's and they kept walking.

"So how do you know that she won't just run away while your gone." Asked Claire as they was walking. Myrnin was silent for a moment then Claire turned see him standing there with his eye's wide open. He cursed under his breath and took of.

"I've got a feeling someone's gonna be grounded." Said Eve.

**Sorry this is a short one but I want to make what happens next a different chapter. But here's a small spoiler for you, the next chapter will be the first time you will read from Alice's POV. **


	4. Silver Bullets

**Thank you for waiting after that short chapter and for all your nice reviews. Thank you Lunabloodmoon666 and Invisibilgirl for your reviews. I'm thinking about a confrontation between Claire and Alice and a possible interest in Shane but maybe not cos she hates humans now and see's them as meat but I think there will be a human love interest for Alice later on but no more spoilers. Also thanks for making me smile wid your reviews, I was always worried I wouldn't get the characters right but Luna you have made me believe in my sense of characterisation much more. This is a nice long one just for you guys and to make up for the extra short one. Thank you. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

Alice's POV. 

Alice chuckled to herself as her father left to fetch her some new clothes. She had seen her father's wardrobe and knew that this task was going to take him a while. She heard the soft click as the door closed and locked. She thought him stupid for thinking he could contain her so easy, and for thinking she would obey his orders to stay. She could've easily broke down the door but what's the point in making needless mess when it was easy just to pick the lock. She pulled a pin out of her hair and got to work opening the lock. She had learned these things when she was travelling. Her group had taught her how to pick locks so that you could sneak into someone's house without them knowing, ether to steal items or blood. People often didn't fight when they were still fast asleep. She remembered back to those days of living on the road. No real place to call her own. She and her group travelled everywhere and anywhere. They fed on who they liked but left before they could be found out. She also remembered the dark times, when the group took advantage of the fact she was the only girl. She shivered at the thought, putting it to the back of her mind. She remembered Lucas ,her now ex-boyfriend. She used to love his short black hair and his bright green eyes. She thought about how he used to kiss her, hard and passionate. Her hands would tangle themselves in his soft dark hair, she loved the way he would hold her by the waist and pull her closer. She had loved him with all her heart, but it still wasn't enough. She caught him one day, snogging some human slut. From that day forward she hated humans, especially the females. She remembered killing the girl and confronting him…well attacking was a better word. She remembered leaving him with a stake through his chest and when the rest of the group saw him they pulled it from him. When he woke he swore he would kill her for what she had done. She ran for a while and met a kind old vampire, well he looked old at least. He had long blond hair and winkles, frozen at the age of around 60. She had told him about her story and he said he knew Amelie. She remembered her as Untie Amy. I knew she wasn't really her untie but she remember her and her father where quite close. Best friends, brother and sister. They would always work together on projects , she would often be the leader and he would be the brains. The kind old man told her how Amelie was making a town for vampires. She had had no doubt in her mind that her father would be there too. He told her where to go and that's when she found Morganville.

She heard the sound of the tumblers drop. She pushed the door open easily. _Now I can look for some real food. _She thought. She remembered that it was probably too light to go outside. So she quickly went back inside and grabbed her sun-shielding coat ,hat and gloves. Much more stylish then the one's Myrnin had worn when he left. She left with a wide smile. She walked down the street and through the alleyway. There was a young human girl sitting reading on the porch of her house. She had cocoa brown skin and nice dark eye's. Her hair in many ,many braids. She was pretty, _all the more reason to kill her ,_Alice thought. She walked silently. The girl looked up and saw her, she started to head for the door but she was too slow. In less than a second Alice was in front of the door, blocking her exit. Alice grinned at her terrified face . She enjoyed playing with her prey so she watched as the girl backed away. The girl ran and grabbed something that was under her chair. A shotgun. Stupid girl. Didn't she know that using a gun on a vampire was just wasting bullets. Alice laughed, the girl shot her. It landed right in her chest. She shot again, this time on her stomach. She reloaded her gun with bullets she took out from the cushions. Alice noticed the bullets stung, worse then they should. She grabbed her chest and stomach in pain. She groaned and screamed in pain. She watched as the girl insert the two bullets into place, silver. The pain made Alice growl in anger. She reached out ,fast as lightning, and wrapped her hand around the girl's neck, the girl took one last shot before Alice crushed her neck in her hand, killing her in an instant. She dropped the dead girl and clutched her stomach, which now had two bullets through it. She knew she hadn't long till she would pass out from the silver. She staggered back to the lair, knowing that if she passed out here, she would surly die from the sunlight. She reached the door. It was still open from when she left, she pulled it open and tried to get to the couch but she was too weak. The silver was eating into her insides. Burning her ribs and starting to work its way towards her heart. She screamed out in pain and collapsed, too weak to stay conscious.

Myrnin's POV. 

Myrnin ran at blurring speed. He ran to the street where his lair was, He looked over and saw that the young human, Lisa Day, was laying on her porch, dead. Her neck was crushed and pouring with blood. He also saw the gun laying on the floor, he ran over and smelt it. It smelt like gun powder and silver. It had been fired, with silver bullets. He ran towards his lair. The door was wide open, he ran through and saw Alice, laying on the floor clutching her chest. He dropped the bags in his hands and pulled her into his arms and gave her a kiss on the forehead before opening a portal to the hospital. He pushed past the humans that were lining up at the desk. He told the woman at the desk what had happened. She nodded and quickly got some doctors to take Alice away. Myrnin tried to follow but one of the doctors held him back.

"I'm afraid your going to have to wait sir. She needs emergency treatment and we will need you to stay out here."

"But she's my daughter." Myrnin said, watching as the other doctors carted her into a surgery room.

"I understand sir but _she_ needs you to wait here." Myrnin sighed and nodded. Knowing that putting up a fuss would just slow things down and Alice needed help fast. He sat on one of the chairs outside the operating theatre. He suddenly felt utterly and completely alone. He pulled out his phone and called the only person he knew would pick up.

"Hello? Myrnin?" Said Claire's voice on the other end. "What happened?"

"I'm at the hospital." Said Myrnin grimly.

"What have you done?" She sighed. He could practically hear the rolling eye's in her voice.

"No it's not me…it's Alice. Please could you come." Claire was silent for a while. "Please Claire."

"Ok I'll be there in twenty minutes." It was the most aggravating twenty minutes of his life. He felt so alone in his own misery. He thought of how he had let this happen. How his own stupidity had led to this. He knew what she was like, she had never listened to him. She had always favoured her mother, but when she died she had to settle for him. If he had stayed she wouldn't be like this. If he had thought it through more. If he had been a better father to her in the first place. He remembered back to when he would be tinkering in his studies. He remembered one day when Alice had finally grown tall enough to reach his door handle and had wandered in. Nothing really bad had happened. But she had walked straight up to him, her china doll in her small little fist, she tugged on his lab coat. He had turned and sighed, annoyed that she had interrupted his studies. She asked in her girlish voice,

"Father will you play with me?" He had groaned at this. _I don't have time for this,_ he remembered thinking. He remembered simply picking her up and placing her outside his lab with just the words,

"Your father is busy, maybe another day." There was no other day. That was when he started to lock his lab door so he wouldn't be disturbed by her again. When her mother died he grew closer to her, but it was too late to erase those memories of banging on his door for hours when mother was out, crying after a while and only stopping when she fell asleep, from her mind. Of course she had nannies, but she hated them, she would cry when they held her and after a while the nannies would quit. He felt a tear fall as he remembered her small cry, she wasn't a bad child, she would always try to be polite and kind. She would never cry loudly and scream, mainly because she was mostly happy and felt no need to use tears to get attention. But when she sat outside his lab she would cry silently, little sobs which he wouldn't know about until he would walk outside and see her tear stained face. He would often call her names and tell her she was being silly for crying.

He laughed at himself at that moment because he realised he himself was crying. He wiped away the tears but didn't stop the new tears leaking from his eye's.

"Myrnin? What's wrong?" He looked up to see Claire standing there, looking very concerned. He opened his mouth but any words he could've said were drowned by tears. Claire sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around him. He felt slightly better with her warmth and comfort. He finally stopped crying and was glad to have Claire by his side. She rubbed a hand on his back and whispered sweet words into his ear. He realised just how much he needed Claire. For so long he had been trapped away, void of touch and warmth. And then suddenly she brought it, along with her kindness, knowledge and love. He knew he wasn't in love with her, not that he hadn't thought about what it would be like to keep her as forever his. But he still needed her, because he needed that touch ,that kindness, that friendship ,that love, to keep him from dropping off the edge of sanity. She was the one who made him feel human, because she never judged him based on his immortality. She had saved his life so many times and in so many ways, and there was nothing he could do to repay her. He felt safe now in her arms, with her warmth calming him. He pulled back and put his head in his hands. He sighed and began to explain to Claire what had happened. She listened intently. He told her about the girl Alice had obviously killed.

"What? Who?" She asked, worried and shocked.

"Miss. Day ,I think." He said ,shrugging.

"Grandma day?" She shouted at him.

"What? No the other one, her names Lisa I believe."

"Oh my god! She can't have, Grandma Day is going to be devastated." She said, her hands clapping round her mouth.

"Loss is a regular thing in this town, I'm sure Miss day is quite aware of that." That's when a doctor walked out of the operating theatre where Alice was. He was smiling which meant it was good news. He spoke happily,

"The surgery was a complete success, obviously because of her fast healing, she will be awake in a few minutes." Stood up and offered the doctor his hand,

"Thank you, so much."

"Your very welcome, would you like to see her?"

"You know there was no need to ask that question." Myrnin said, he gleefully walked into the white room, Claire following behind. He walked straight to Alice, grasping her hand as she woke just like the doctor had said. He smiled as her eye's met his.

"Where am I?" She asked confused.

"The hospital, you was shot remember." replied Myrnin.

"Silver bullets." She sighed. She smiled up at Myrnin and he smiled back. She quickly frowned, "What's _she _doing here?" She looked at Claire, who was standing near the door, smart thinking. Alice didn't lunge at her this time but still flashed her fangs at her. Myrnin's face suddenly changed to one of rage.

"Don't you dare Alice! I told you before ,she's a friend! So are most humans, remember ,like the ones how saved your life!" This time Alice hissed at him, her fangs baring him straight in the face. His own fangs quickly snapped into place. "Don't test me Alice!"

"No ,don't test me!" She stood on her bed, crouching in a defensive pose, which made her look much taller and more threatening then Myrnin, even with the hospital gown on.

"Alice you are my daughter and you will listen to me!" Shouted Myrnin at the top of his voice.

Claire's POV. 

Claire watched as the father and daughter shouted at each other.

"Since when have I ever listened to anything you say!" Shouted Alice.

"Since now Alice." Shouted Myrnin, matching her exactly.

"Why should I even care what you say? You was never there when I was a kid. Just off playing with your stupid chemistry set! Since when did you ever care? Because you don't! You've never cared!" That hurt, Claire could see it on Myrnin's face. His face was the picture of regret and misery.

"Since I spent centuries thinking you was dead." he said softly.

"Too little to bloody late!" Alice shouted, she looked on the verge of tears, she didn't look as angry anymore, just hurt. Myrnin walked up to her placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I know Alice, and I can never make up for what I've done. But I don't want to lose you again. I _can't _lose you again." The two of them shared a long gaze. At the same time they melted into each others arms. Myrnin held her close and stroked her hair. She cried into his shoulder ,as did he. Myrnin was the first to say what they had been holding back since Alice got there,

"I love you, soo much. You know that right?"

"Yes. And I love you too you stupid excuse for a dad." She mumbled into his shoulder. Claire was almost in tears from watching this, she was also slightly creeped out by how similar the two were in the sense that they were both bio-polar maniacs. Alice's eye's opened where her head rested on Myrnin's shoulder. She looked straight at Claire. It wasn't a glare or an evil stare at all, it also wasn't extremely kind ether. She was just looking at her, like she was trying to actually see past her humanity. She looked Claire over, Claire felt frozen under her examining gaze. She tried to smile timidly. Alice gave a small smile and nodded slightly.

"I can see why you like her, she seems nicer than others. At least she doesn't look the type to shot me." Said Alice, that was practically the equivalent her giving Claire a million compliments. Myrnin looked at Alice and smiled.

"I wouldn't underestimate if I was you. Remember some of the most deadly things come small." Alice rolled her eye's at him. She whispered something to him. He looked at her thoughtfully. He was clearly considering whatever she had said. He nodded. Alice went to walked over to Claire, which made her flinch and start to back away towards the door. Myrnin quickly grabbed Alice's shoulders. Alice looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"I'm not going to do anything." she said

"I sure you wasn't but your track records show you can't be trusted around humans." Alice sighed and rolled her eye's at Myrnin.

"Fine have it your way." She turned back to Claire. She held out her hand and smiled, it wasn't a bad smile at all. It was kind and apologetic, it was fakely huge but still looked like it was genuine. Claire looked at Myrnin, who seemed unsure of what Alice might do as well.

"Don't worry ,I won't hurt you. I promise. I want to say sorry and start afresh." She sounded slightly pained to say it to a human but it really looked like she was telling the truth. Claire decided that Alice deserved a chance ,as does everyone ,to redeem herself. Claire slowly held out her hand and took Alice's. Alice shook her hand slowly, trying to be careful not to crush her hand or tear it off completely. Alice looked slightly confused and shocked at the first touch, probably at the warmth of Claire's hand against hers. "I'm sorry for what I have done. I will still find it hard to be kind around humans, but you seem different. Well I think you're the only one who would be crazy enough to have taken my hand then." Claire laughed nervously at that. _Well this is a start. _

**Thanks for reading. This chapter was defiantly my favourite to write because this is where I think most of the questions of Myrnin's past with his daughter are answered. If not then I will prop answer them later. This is a good turning point for Alice and Myrnin and now I've revelled how I think Myrnin really see's Claire. Because I don't think he is in love with her. It just he needs her because he misses the feeling of human touch and misses being loved in anyway. He has obviously been locked away for so many years and obviously the disease made it worse for him because he couldn't even trust himself. I believe he needs her to make him feel human again, that's all, I don't think he want's to be in a relationship with her ,even though that would be awesome. So thank you again for reading this chapter, I hope it was good enough to repay you for being such brilliant readers. **


	5. That came from that!

**Thank you for reading my last chapter. I really enjoyed writing it and your reviews made me all the more excited to write this chapter. I hope it's good. Now it's time to play with Alice's charater****. Mwahahahaha.**

A few months later. 

Claire's POV. 

Alice was starting to get better around humans, or at least around Claire. There had been many close calls when Claire was nearly lunch and Alice was nearly staked with a pencil but Alice was much better now. She and Alice were now quite a bit closer, they talked a lot and were sort off friends. Claire often told her about her friends at home and Alice shared rather devilish stories of her travels. Claire was at the lab as usual. Myrnin was tinkering with his latest contraption while Claire helped and Alice was writing in her journal. Claire checked her watch to see that it was nearly time for her to leave. She started packing away her things. Alice stood up and left her book and pen where she had been sitting.

"You're leaving?" Said Alice, Claire nodded. Alice stood there awkwardly for a moment. "Well I was wondering if maybe I could come with you." Claire was momentarily stunned. She honestly didn't know what to say to that ,but Myrnin soon did the talking for her.

"What? Alice I'm not sure if-" He said

"I'm tired of being stuck in here, I'm so bored ,all the time. Please just let me go out this one time ,I've been good for months. And I really want to meet Claire's friends, they sound so interesting. Especially that Shane." This time Claire butted in.

"Erm….Why ,may I ask?"

"Because anyone that can piss off my dad this much is someone I want to be acquainted with." Claire laughed at her response, Myrnin just rolled his eye's it was funny how that reminded Claire of when Alice does that.

"Ok but I'm coming as well." Agreed Myrnin.

They walked to the glass house, there was no way they were letting Myrnin drive them there. Claire unlocked the door and they walked into the main room. Shane and Michael were killing zombies on the TV. Eve was occupying Michael's favourite seat and drinking a coffee, she looked between Claire, Myrnin and Alice.

"Hey?" Said Eve awkwardly. She walked over to where the three of them was standing. Myrnin quickly grabbed Alice's upper arm. Alice sighed and held out her hand.

"Hello ,I'm Alice, I believe your Eve." Eve's mouth popped open. She looked Alice up and down in disbelief. She looked between Alice and Myrnin in shock. She ran back to Michael and Shane and clapped them round the head. They both souted at the same time,

"Hey! What was that for?" They both stood up and turned around rubbing their heads. They both looked straight at Alice.

"She's Alice, Myrnin's Daughter." Said Eve. The boys both did exactly what Eve had done. Claire wasn't really surprised, if it wasn't for the few simple details then you wouldn't even think they were father and daughter. And Claire could see other obvious reasons the boys were staring, Alice was wearing a short shirt with a tight black vest. Claire rolled her eye's at them. Michael was the first the gather himself but he still didn't manage to gather anything that wouldn't get him a slap,

"That came from that?" He said first pointing to Alice and then to Myrnin. Alice and Myrnin looked at each other, Myrnin didn't look too amused at the two boys gawking at her, and nether was Claire but Alice was smirking, showing all her white teeth. Alice giggled slightly.

"And it's great to meet you as well." She walked over to where the boys were standing. She went to Shane first, she held out her hand. Shane took it slightly cautiously. "Oh and Shane, you have a bit of droll there." She said , wiping his chin with her finger. He looked like he was trying to stay calm the whole time, he was slowly biting his bottom lip. He looked slightly uncomfortable yet slightly turned on by having Alice so close. Claire was starting to get a bit jealous of the way she looked at him. She was jealous of her flirtatious , attractive behaviour. Claire was about to say something when Alice gave Shane a last grin and winked at him as she walked over to Michael.

"So you're the vampire of the house. Hello Michael." She looked deeply into his eye's ,he looked momentarily stoned. Before anyone could stop her she leaned in and practically snogged his face off. And he was kissing her back! Eve quickly pulled her away from Michael, Eve looked half angry and half hurt. She slapped Alice hard across the face.

"What do you think your doing you bitch?" Shouted Eve. Alice just laughed, she obviously hadn't felt the slap that much at all. Alice was practically splitting her sides.

"Oh don't look so serious. I was only playing. Not like I would want a silly blond."

Eve turned to Michael angrily,

"What the hell Michael!" She shouted. Michael looked slightly ill and was about to say something when Myrnin finally stepped in,

"She was glamouring him!" Everyone looked from Myrnin to Alice, who was smirking in a way which said _Hell-yeah. _

"Did you know she could do that?" Claire asked Myrnin. Myrnin gave her a look,

"If I had known do you really think I wouldn't have told you?" Myrnin said. Alice suddenly burst out laughing. Everyone looked at her questioningly. She managed to get a few words out past her giggles.

"You guys are being so serious-" More giggles, "-You should see your-" She burst into a huge laugh but managed to force out the last word, "-Faces." She carried on laughing.

"Well now I see the resemblance." Said Shane. He was staring at her like she was crazy. Alice carried on laughing. Michael and Eve both nodded and mumbled in agreement. Alice was completely crazy like her dad, maybe it ran I the family. Myrnin also started laughing at his daughter and the way everyone was staring at her. Claire couldn't help but find this amusing so she ad the rest of them all started laughing as well. Seconds after everyone was laughing Alice abruptly stopped. Not that there was a problem, she just stopped laughing, she still sat there, cross-legged ,where she had been rolling on the floor laughing. Alice smirked at the rest of them, still laughing their heads off. After a while the laughing ceased. Eve, clearly now in a better mood, smiled at the rest of them,

"So who wants tacos!"

Eve and Claire got busy cooking the tacos, Shane was in the kitchen too but Claire had a feeling it wasn't because he wanted to help cook. Claire could hear the video game being played again, she could've sworn she heard Myrnin playing along too. Shane walked over to the kitchen door to watch them. He shouted to them as they were playing.

"Come on Michael your getting beat by girl." He shouted.

"Vamp girl, thank you very much!" Shouted Alice back. Shane laughed. Eve and Claire were finishing up dinner when they heard shouting.

"You cheated!" Claire rolled her eye's. _Myrnin,_ she thought and did a mental palm face.

"No I won fair and square. Lair." Shouted Alice back.

"Cheater!" Shouted Myrnin.

"Lair!" Shouted Alice. They carried on with this fight until Eve and Claire both shouted,

"Dinner!" The rest of them crowded in, Alice coming in last with a curious look on her face. She smelt the air like she was trying to figure out what it was she was smelling. Eve handed her a plate with a few taco's on it. Alice looked at it like she wasn't sure what it was.

"They are taco's. You eat them. Plasma doesn't always have to be on the menu for vamps." Said Eve. Alice picked up the taco slowly and slowly bit into it. She chewed for a bit but soon spat it out onto her plate. She pulled one of the most priceless _That-tasted-disgusting_ face ever. Everyone laughed at her wiping to stuff of her tongue. Shane quickly grabbed the second taco that had been on her plate.

After a while of eating and chatting, Claire noticed Alice seemed slightly restless. Alice was sitting on the couch tapping her foot, on the edge of her seat. She didn't look like she was breathing, not that she needed to but it was such a habit that even vampires had trouble not taking unneeded breaths.

"Alice, are you alright?" Asked Claire, Alice nodded quickly. Myrnin looked at her in a concerned way. "Are you sure?" Claire reached out and placed a hand on Alice's shoulder. Alice's head snapped round to look at her hand. Her eye's never lost contact as she spoke,

"Yes, I'm fine." She said, still watching Claire's hand. Claire moved it quickly. Myrnin grabbed Alice's arm for precaution. Everyone was suddenly focusing on Alice.

Alice's POV. 

Alice held her breath as it became harder and harder not to notice the smell of nice, warm, human blood emanating from the three humans that were sat soo close. She tried to focus on just looking forwards and keeping still. It didn't work well, her foot was still intent on tapping it's heart out. _Those lovely beating hearts. The blood. _She thought, she mentally kicked herself for thinking it.

_I can't think that, they are our friends, that's what father said. _The good part of her brain thought.

_Since when have you listened to what he says._ The nagging voice in her head told her.

_Since now._ She thought angrily.

_Yeah but think about all that blood. That's all they are, blood. That tiny girl is sitting right there, so close. You could just grab her in a second. _

"Alice, are you alright?" That was Claire. Alice didn't trust herself enough to speak so she just nodded. Claire placed a hand on her shoulder. Too close. Alice could feel to warmth of the blood in her hand. She turned her head and saw the veins on the top of her hand, pushing blood through her hands. Delicious blood.

"Yes, I'm fine." Alice said, more to herself than anyone else. Claire pulled her hand away fast, probably a smart move. Myrnin suddenly grabbed her arm. He kept looking at her as he spoke.

"Claire get her blood, now!" Claire ran. Alice sat there, waiting, trying to hold onto her sanity. She tried to block the smells of blood drifting towards her. She felt herself shaking with the sheer strain of it. She wasn't really thirsty to be honest. She just lacked self control. It's not like she had ever needed it. She had learned to drink whoever she wanted, whenever she wanted. She found it hard now to hold back the beast that was brewing inside her. She saw Claire come back with the blood. Her fangs snapped down, but she wasn't looking at the blood. She was looking at the girls delicate neck, underneath was the wonderful blood, coursing through her veins. Alice slowly reached out her hands as if the take the bag and stood on her feet. Still looking at Claire's neck she took the bag. She held the bag in her hands and squeezed. It broke in her grasp and spurted everywhere. The smell of it filling the room. Before anyone could breath, Alice leapt forward and grabbed Claire in her strong grasp.


	6. All Hell breaks lose

Eve's POV.

In that second ,all hell had officially broken lose. Alice latched her teeth onto Claire's neck. Eve screamed and Myrnin and Shane ran to help Claire. Claire looked shocked and in agony. Eve turned to see Michael had backed well into the corner of the room. His eye's fixed on the blood that was now covering the floors. His eye's were starting to tint red. He looked like he was trying not to breathe. Eve's eye' widened. This was not good.

"Shane!" She said, panicking as the red in Michaels eye's grew more and more defined. Shane was holding Claire in his arms as Myrnin was trying to pin Alice. Alice looked possessed ,her eye's a dark red, her fangs extended. Alice was thrashing and snarling. Shane took one look at Michael and another at Claire. He gave Eve a nod for her to take over with Claire. Eve ran over and took Claire in her arms. Claire was limp, Eve could see she was still breathing. Eve laid her down on the sofa and started to tend to her wounds. Eve saw Shane quickly leading Michael into the kitchen, luckily Michael wasn't as far gone as Alice. Eve could hear the awful sound of crashing, screaming, snarling, growling and ….ripping? Eve looked over the back of the sofa to see that Myrnin's shirt had been shredded in several places, exposing his pale chest. Clearly Myrnin was much more dignified with his fighting because Alice didn't have a single tear in her clothes. Myrnin looked like he was holding back, whereas Alice was going full force. Eve returned to tending to Claire. Eve heard another ripping sound, but it was different , it was a wet grisly sound. Eve heard a deep yell of pain. Eve peered over in shock to see Myrnin had a chuck of his shoulder ripped from him. Eve knew there was no time to delay. She grabbed the spare stake she kept under the couch and run over to where Alice was about to take another bite out of her own father, only this time more fatal. Eve got there just in time to plunge the stake straight through Alice's back. Alice gasped in shock. Myrnin looked at her as she grew faint, panting from the pain of his injury.

"Alice?" He said, barely audible to human ears. She went limp and passed out. He rolled her over onto the floor. Luckily the stake was only wood, and only through her chest so it wasn't fatal. He stroked her face but then gasped in pain. Eve could see way. She watched as the muscles and skin that Alice had recently sliced, knitted themselves together. It looked painful. It was like watching something growing, firstly the muscles rebuilt themselves. Then the veins started to string out and reattach themselves. Then the skin seemed to melt back together ,leaving nothing of the massive hole that was recently in his shoulder. Myrnin moaned as he got up. He ran at lightning speed into the kitchen ,he came out with a knife. Michael and Shane pooped their heads out of the kitchen door to watch as Myrnin kneeled by his daughter. Myrnin pulled the stake from her chest. He then quickly held the knife to his wrist. Eve turned away because she knew what he was about to do.

**Sorry about that I have a problem with wrist veins so I really can't write about it. But you get what he's gonna do now so use your imagination. **

Eve looked up and saw Alice sitting up, looking mortified and horrified at herself. Alice's mouth was covered in blood, Myrnin was wiping his wrist on his shirt hem as it was healing.

"I'm so sorry everyone. It's just there are so many of you, it was just too much." Said Alice. She got up ,Myrnin following in close pursuit, and walked towards the door. The door slammed as she left. Myrnin turned and nodded a small apology as he re-opened to door to make his own exit.

Shane appeared next to Eve. Claire's eyes started to flutter open. She tried to sit up but she winced from the pain in her neck. Shane sat on the couch with her and held her close. Claire looked around ,she started searching for something.

"Where's Michael? And Alice and Myrnin ,where are they?" She said quietly. Shane softly answered her questions as eve started to clean the blood from the floor.

"Michael is in the kitchen and the crazies left." Claire nodded in understanding, too tired to do much else. Shane slowly picked her up and carried her to her room. Eve called to them as they wet upstairs,

"Good night guys." Shane nodded back to her, still holding Claire close to his chest. Claire's head nestled on his shoulder as her eye's started to close from tiredness. Shane walked into her room and laid her softy into bed, he then quietly slid into bed next to her, cuddling her as she slept.

Myrnin's POV. 

Myrnin and Alice arrived at the lab. Alice hadn't said a word to whole way, just walked ahead as fast as she could. As soon as she walked in Alice started to lose it. She screamed and fell to her knees. She punched the floor manically, so hard that her fists started to bleed. Myrnin ran over and grabbed her hands. She pushed him away and ran to where Myrnin kept his supplies. She grabbed a glass jar and smashed it. She picked up on of the jagged pieces and started to slash it across herself, she bleed but her wounds healed quickly which made her cut more. Once again Myrnin grabbed her and threw the piece of glass away from her. She growled in frustration and kicked him vigorously. He had expected as much and held firm. Alice suddenly grew limp in his arms and started sobbing. She fell against Myrnin and continued to sob into his shoulder. She mumbled through her cries,

"I hate myself. Why can't I just control myself like normal vampires?" Myrnin stroked her back as she cried.

"Don't fret. It takes time."

"I've been here months! Nothing's changed, I still find it hard to be around Claire. And today just pushed me over the edge. I really thought I could handle it but I just can't. What's wrong with me?" Myrnin thought about this for awhile. What she said was true, by now she should've been able to control herself enough not to attack the way she did. When Michael started to lose it he was able to stay sane enough to allow Shane close enough to take him to the kitchen, and the only reason he lost it was because he had been exposed to open air blood. Alice's attack had been vicious and had only taken Claire's touch to set it off. It was insane and uncontrolled. She could've just drank from the blood bag if she had been thirsty but it wasn't thirst that had set it off. It was just the uncontrollable lust for fresh blood. It was something even Myrnin couldn't quite put his finger on. He just held her close and hoped everything would get eventually get better.

But just like most things ,it has to get worse before it gets better…

**Thankz for reading. Sorry again about earlier. OOOOOO what's wrong with Alice? No really tell me because I don't know. Joking! Thankz again for reading, love you all xx**


	7. Alice?

**Thank you everyone whose read my story so far and an even bigger thanks to those who have reviewed. Thank you Vampirejunkie34 for a nice review and to Invisibilgirl again for your wonderful detailed reviews and I think lunabloodmoon666 has won the award for the most energetic reviewer lolz! Thank you all you wonderful people and for all your brilliant stories as well!**

**Ok I'm babbling a bit ,lets get on with the chapter. Enjoy. **

Claire's POV. 

Claire gasped in shock as she walked into the lab. It was a complete state, desks and bookshelves tipped over. Things and equipment scattered everywhere. She literally had to walk over the mountain of books that had fell on the floor. She couldn't see Myrnin or Alice anywhere.

"Myrnin? Alice?" She called. She looked around the room and there was nothing. She was walking towards the other rooms to see if there was any clues there to where they had got to. By the looks of things ,it wasn't good. She saw a hand sticking out from underneath a toppled bookshelf. She managed to move the now empty bookcase enough to free whoever was under it. She screamed when she saw it was Myrnin. He had a stake through his chest and looked…dead. She quickly ran and grabbed two bags of blood from the fridge. She didn't have time to heat them so simply ran back to where he lay. She held the wood in her hands and heaved, it slid out swiftly. She quickly held the blood bag at the ready. He gasped as he woke, his eye's slightly red. Claire ripped the bag slightly and started to press it to his pale lips. He gave her a quick look of surprise then took the bag and continued to drink. He also finished the second one in record time. He stood up in a flash ,looking around the room. His face looked panicked, Claire could see why.

"Alice? Alice?" His voice grew more and more desperate every time he said it. He started to push away bookshelves and desks ,searching for her. Claire started to help. Maybe she was just somewhere, in the same state as Claire had found Myrnin. She shouted to Myrnin, who was on the other side of the room,

"What happened Myrnin?" Myrnin wasn't really listening, tears were starting to drip from his face. Desperation and panic etched into his features. His searching became more and more desperate. More and more frantic. He soon fell to his knees and sobbed.

"They've taken her. They've taken Alice!" His face had a mixture of anger, depression, desperation, disbelief and most of all , loss.

Myrnin POV. 

Myrnin sobbed like a lost child. He couldn't believe he had lost her again. He had only just got her back and now he lost her again. He lost his daughter ,right from within his grasp. The men. He didn't recognise them. There was about six. He didn't know who they were, but Alice did. He cried harder as he remembered to fear in her face. He had tried to protect her but there was too many. They must've taken her.

The memory brought others flooding back. The memories of when he first lost her. He remembered the feeling of hopelessness. He remembered searching for her for years, even into the early stages of his immortal years. He remembered the endless nights of crying himself to sleep. He had expelled everyone from his life, even when they were trying to comfort him. He remembered pushing away his friends ,like Amelie, and fleeing to the far country where he only ventured out to find food. He had become just a mere shadow of the man he once was. He would sit and read all day, refusing to talk to anyone. Then Amelie found him. She helped him. She made him more and more the man he is today. He blocked all memory of Alice. Knowing if he thought about her too much he would end up right back into depression. Then Amelie left to start Morganville, he didn't want any part of it so he travelled by himself. He occupied himself by hunting as the disease was making it's slow progress.

He promised himself as soon as he knew Alice was alive that he was going to look after her. He hated himself for breaking that promise so many times. He wished he could've done better for her. He wished she could have a different father ,one who could keep her safe. Claire walked up to him ad wiped the tears from his eye's. She looked him very seriously in the eye's.

"Myrnin. We can find her. We will talk to Amelie. We will find her." She spoke to him sternly. He looked into her eye's and knew he couldn't just lay there and cry like the child he was inside. He had to help his daughter. Starting with finding out where she is.

"Frank!" Myrnin shouted into the air. Frank materialized in front of them, along with his usual biker get up, Myrnin believed he only made his image dress that way to make him look scarier than himself.

"What do you want?" He said rudely.

"Frank ,there has been some new vampires. I believe you're very familiar with the underground workings in this town, I need you to check if there has been any suspicious activity." Myrnin told him. Frank caught on to the tone of his voice and replied,

"Nothing happening underground. However there was some new vampires how crossed the border just last night. From what I know they haven't taken residence in any of the founder houses, not like they would want to."

"Any ideas of where their location may be?" Said Myrnin ,clearly frustrated and getting more so by the minute.

"I would take that one up with Amelie because they went straight to her, like all new bloodsuckers in this town, when they got here." Myrnin nodded quickly and ran back to Claire. He grabbed her arm and started to pulled her towards where the portal was.

"Hurry ,we must go to Amelie. Now!" Claire ran by his side, Myrnin made the portal materialize in front of them before they even reached it. They ran through it and straight into Amelie's office. Unfortunately Claire hadn't been quite ready for it and ran straight into Amelie's desk, sending papers and pencils falling to the floor. Myrnin quickly pulled her up and straight away started to talk to Amelie, who was sitting in all her royal glory with her eye's slightly wider at the sudden sight of them both,

"Amelie, I need to know about the new vampires." He said quickly.

"Why ever so?" She asked, frowning in confusion.

"They have taken Alice, Amelie. Tell me where they are now." Amelie kept her cool expression except it was starting to look more concerned.

"Myrnin, they are accommodating in one of the houses which are not one of my own. However ,if they have taken Alice, I doubt they would be stupid enough just to take her back to where they lived. If I was to kidnap someone, I would make the location somewhere people wouldn't think to look ,or somewhere abandoned." Just then the phone rang. Amelie picked it up out of it's cradle. Myrnin sighed irritably ,he sat in one of the chairs near Amelie's desk and put his head in his hands. Claire sat and comforted Myrnin as Amelie listened to what the person on the other line was saying.

Amelie's POV. 

Amelie placed the phone to her ear and listened as the person began to speak. She recognized the voice as the one of Hanna ,the chief of police,

"Maim , we have a situation down here at the station. We sent three police officers to investigate some disturbances that have been reported. The problem is they have all disappeared."

"Where was said disturbances?" Myrnin's head shot up at the last word.

"The old hospital Maim."

**Hope you enjoyed it. I may be a bit longer with chapters now because I'm back at school now. I'll try and write as much as I can when I have time but for now I hope you like this chapter. xx **


	8. Tears of blood

Alice's POV. 

Alice struggled and screamed against her bonds but they were tied tight. She pushed against the darkness that held her. See was being carried in a body bag, how ironic, by the people see had ran from for nearly a year. She heard a voice from the outside talking to the others. It was Lucifer, the tracker of the group, he often found places to hide and hunt.

"Here will be good. Too big for people to hear her screams. And I'm sure they have spare knifes laying around."

Alice screamed and struggled even more, knowing they were talking about her. She cried in fear. They were really going to kill her, and make her suffer as much as they could first. Another voice spoke directing to her, it was a gruff deep voice, clearly James. James was the type that thought actions speak louder than words, but in a bad way for the person he was 'speaking' to.

"Shut up girl. Just be glad your fool of a father still has a chance of surviving." _A chance!_ Alice started to panic even more. She knew if her father stayed like that for long he would surly die. She knew their was nothing she could do in her current position but hoped that Claire or aunt Amy would find him. She decided she was getting nowhere with this struggling and relax. Her captors carried her farther into the unknown. She heard some doors slam, they must be inside somewhere. And wherever it was she could bet her own ass it was pleasant.

"Fools cover the door." Lucas, she used to love the sound of his voice, sharp yet sexy, with a cool New Yorker accent, now she hated it when he spoke. She now heard the malice and evil behind it ,no longer blinded by love. She heard the sound of things being dragged across the floor, mostly likely to block any escape she had. She heard Lucas's brother, Alexander, start to speak, he sounded close so he must be one of the ones holding her. He was very much like his brother only more of a follower than a leader. He spoke slightly quieter than the others,

"Luke, where should we take her?" He asked.

"One without windows." Lucas's voice called back. Alexander and whoever else was holding her carried her of somewhere else. She screamed more and tried to break the thick bonds that held her captive. She heard another door open and many feet following them. She was dumped harshly on something that felt like a bed. Suddenly there was light, dim light but light all the same, flooding into the bag she was held in. She watched as Alexander unzipped the bag she had been in. she was soon met by the faces of six people, one of which she didn't recognize. She saw Lucas's sharp, long chinned face in all it's evil glory. She saw the spite and malice in his eye's, she saw everything he would do to her, including killing her. She also saw it reflected in the eye's of all the faces of her kidnappers. James looked just as big and bald as ever, Lucifer with his ash blond hair pulled back into a slick greasy knot. Alexander look just like his brother only his eye where a bright grey. She also recognized Ezra , he was more towards the corner of the room, he was more of the quiet type and tended to stay near the shadows, that's where his dark black hair and dark brown eye's came in handy. She also saw a girl, she must be new to the group. She was smiling cruelly at her just like the others. She was pretty with long red hair and bright blue eye's. Alice's hoped she had a horrible name like Delores or Gretel.

As soon as the bag was off of her she was held down by Alexander and Lucifer as she struggled with all her might. Lucas pulled a knife out of his pocket, it was huge and looked deadly, but to Alice it would only be painful. He ran in over the ropes holding her, she gasped as the ropes fell off. The sudden release hurt. She hadn't realised how tight they had been till they were off. Lucas chuckled darkly. Alice decide to take her chance and really started to struggle. She kicked and screamed and bit at the two men holding her. She latched onto Lucifer's arm and ripped. He screamed as she dragged her teeth along to length of his arm. He let go and gripped his arm. Alice growled and threw Alexander against the wall as she rolled herself off the bed. She flashed at lightning speed out of the room they had taken her to. She realised they seemed to be in some sort of abandoned hospital. No sooner had she left the room but she felt hands grabbed hold of her ankles. She screamed as she went down, whoever had hold of her chuckled as he pulled. She dug her nails into the floor ,trying desperately to get away, she kicked with all her might but the hands held fast. She screamed and cried as she was pulled back into the room where many other hands came and pulled her back to where she had been before. Except Lucas who was pulling some chains out of a bag. He was wearing leather gloves, which meant the chains could only be made out of silver. All the others except for him helped hold her down as he walked up to her. He held the end of one chain in his had, it had a clasp at the end. He opened it and snapped it around Alice's wrist. She screamed at the pain as the silver sting and burn her skin. The other girl let her go and, using her own pair of gloves, attached the other end of the chain to the post of the bed Alice was being forced into. Lucas added more chains , one on everyone one of her limps and a big one wrapping around her torso. She screamed in agony as the silver burned her flesh. She felt the tears of pain stream down her face. The girl carried on attaching the chains around her limps to the bed posts so her arms and legs where stretched out painfully on the long hospital bed. Lucas walked up to her slowly. He stood near her face. He stroked her cheek softy, then drew his hand back slightly and slapped her across the face. Alice gasped at the sudden pain in her cheek.

"Ezra, Alexander and Pan. Go get us some blood. We're going to be here a while" Lucas nodded toward the three, obviously Pan must've been the girl, Alice let out a small snort of laugher, she couldn't help it. She was truly her fathers daughter, to laugh when she was about to be murdered. The three left and Lucas shot her a confused glace.

"What's so funny ,Alice?" He said, she couldn't help but point out that Pan was a silly name.

"That girl ,Pan. Her name is just so…." She was cut off by her own laughter.

"It's short for Pandora." He said smoothly.

"Like Pandora's box with all the worst things in the world." Lucas slapped her again to shut her up.

"So where should we start?" He asked himself. He leaned over Alice, she flinched away as he advanced o her. He held her still in his hands and bent his head over her neck. She tried to pulled herself free of his grasp but was helpless as she felt his fangs sink into her skin with a blinding pain. She cried as she felt the numb pulled as he sucked out her blood. He stopped before he could drain to much. He wanted her awake for her torture. When he pulled away he gave her and small, mocking kiss on her neck and licked clean the wound he had just left. He reached back into his bag and pulled out a small wooden stake. He held it above his head, Alice gave an ear spiting shriek as he drove it through her stomach. She saw black dots in her vision, but then it started to fade as he yanked the stake out violently. She shuddered as she started to heal, he didn't give her a chance. He once again drove the stake through. He carried on until he got bored. He laughed every time he saw her face as he plunged it through her over and over again. Only giving her enough time between each to survive the next blow.

He dropped the stake which was now covered in blood. He pulled out something from his pocket. Alice was too dazed to care what it was. She just focused on managing the sting of the healing. She as too tired to cry anymore, too tired to scream. She just wanted to escape into the blackness that refused to take her. She watched as his gloved hands held the small object. It shone slightly. It as undoubtedly made of silver. Alice looked properly and saw it was a small cross. Lucas started to move it towards her head, as if to press it into her forehead. Then they heard the others starting to return. They walked back through the door ,each carrying a person dressed in neat police uniform. The three people were struggling. Alice didn't care to take in appearances. Lucas got up and took the closest one to him. Alice heard shuffling as the person struggled. He held the man above Alice's head, neck exposed. She could smell the delicious blood already.

"Lucifer." Said Lucas, clearly an order. Lucifer stepped forward and took a pocket knife out of his jacket. Alice heard the sound of the sliding metal as he flipped it open and the click as it went into place. He held it to the mans throat and took no hesitation to slowly cut it open. The blood poured like a waterfall into Alice's mouth. She drank ,knowing this would probably be the last time she ever would. She felt it strengthen her. Now she realised how much more they would be able to torture her now she was strong again. The rest of the group dug in and started to drink from the humans. Once they finished Lucas turned back to Alice with the cross in his gloved fingers. Alice started to struggle again but it just reminded her of the sting of the silver chains. Lucas pressed the harsh sliver to her forehead. She screamed as it burned her head like fire. He pressed harder ,laughing as he did so. The others laughed at her as she screamed. She shrieked so loud she could hear ringing in her ears. She gasped when the cross left her skin. Then suddenly she felt cool air ripple on her stomach as Lucas pulled up her shirt just enough so he could press the cross onto her flat stomach. She screamed more. She cried so hard her tears turned to blood. She knew she was crying blood because it was much thicker than the salt water it had been before. He pressed down as hurt as he could the removed the painful object. Alice looked down and was shocked to see the red outline of the cross, etched into her stomach. Lucas was clearly starting to get bored with her so gave her one last punch in the face. Her nose broke as soon as his fist connected. It healed but she knew it had set crooked. He steped back and nodded to the others. They all descended on Alice like vultures. Surrounding her and each taking a wrist or a foot, Alexander was by her head. They all bit down. Alice decided she had never felt more pain in her life. She screamed in agony. It was soon replaced by dizziness. She felt the pull of five pairs of teeth as she drifted into the blackness that was destined to have met her.


	9. Taste of death

**Hi everyone. Thank you so much for reviewing. I just wanted to clear a little problem that some of you have brought up. Myrnin did try to protect Alice as much as he could, he probably nearly did die trying to stop them. Only problem was all but one of the vampires attacking him were older than him and there was six of them. So even though he is mad I doubt he can take down six vampires that are all older than him, no matter how much he wanted to save his daughter. Obviously Alice tried to help but she was turned by these people so she is much younger than they are so she didn't have a prayer of fighting them all off, maybe one but not in the numbers they came in. And once Myrnin got staked they were pretty much screwed. **

**Sorry about that I hope that gives you the answers to why I did that, lets turn to a brighter note. I want to give a big thank you and dedicate this next chapter to Evanescence-in-Constantinople for writing such a brilliant and long review and for taking the time to write it. I would also like to thank all other reviewers and I am happy to say you are all AWESOME. **

**Thank you hope you enjoy. **

Alice POV. 

Dying felt falling asleep in water. Everything went slow. She could hear the ringing in her ears. She tried to move but it all felt so slow, like moving through mud. Her vision went dark, she could only see a few things through the spots of her vision that was still left. She knew she had to hold on, but she was growing so tired, so weak. The blackness was pulling her in like a moth to a flame. All she wanted was to greet the darkness with open arms, embrace true death. But she knew she had to fight, to win. Her father needed her, more than she ever thought he would. Through the blackness she felt something. A pulling on her neck, her dim memory remembered the locket her father had bought her. She felt the pressure of the locket as it was pulled from her neck, she wanted to reach out and grab it back. But she was so far under she couldn't even recognize the person who had taken it. She could no longer laugh. Make a joke, like the insane person she was. She couldn't even cry. Weep like a little girl, just like when she was only small. She Could even make a sound. A single whisper for help, because death was soon to take her.

Myrnin's POV.

Myrnin and about twenty of Amelie's men ran into the hospital. They hear shuffling and laughing. Then as soon as they started to walk towards the source of the noise everything went deathly quiet. Myrnin picked up the sound of silent footsteps, vampire silent, yet still audible to vampire senses. He knew where it must be. The far room, he could hear the little hushed noised the people inside were making, preparing for their advance. He wasn't worried about the noises he could hear though, he was more worried about the noises he couldn't hear. They were almost there when all six of them walked out of the room at the end. They all had weapons, stakes, bottles of silver and bottles of what looked like water but was undoubtedly holy water. And they all wore black leather gloves to protect themselves against their own weapons. Myrnin knew they had to be fast, he had to get to Alice. He knew she had to be in that room, he couldn't hear her. He knew if she was conscious she would be screaming her lungs of. Amelie's men attacked quickly. Myrnin shot through to the room where the group had came from.

He felt like collapsing when he saw her. She looked beaten and worn. She had chains on her ankles and wrists and big ones around her stomach, her skin now black from the burns. She was covered in blood, she had bite marks all over her skin, wherever there was a vein there was a bite. She was limp and lifeless. He knew he didn't have much time to save her ,he broke the chains that were holding her. He speed around the room looking for something sharp, it didn't take long because it seemed Alice's captors were very heavy handed with their weaponry. He soon found a small knife on the floor, he held his arm above Alice's mouth and held the knife firm against his wrist. **(Here's imagination time people, he's going to give her some of his blood so she will get better. Sorry I can't write about this it's just too hard for me to picture.) **He kept pressing his wrist to her mouth but no matter how much of his blood ran into her mouth she wouldn't respond. She wouldn't wake. He knew he couldn't give up. He had seen this done a few times and knew it was rare to work on vampires due to their lack of breathing. But even vampires had a heartbeat, too small for humans to notice but still strong enough to pump the blood around their body. He clasped his hands over her heart and pumped hard. If she had been human he would've crushed her with the sheer force he was putting into it. He knew she had to make it. She was his daughter and he couldn't give up, not ever. Not again. He opened her mouth a breathed precious life into her lungs. He gasped again and pressed his lips to her mouth, once again trying desperately to make her wake. He felt tears pour out of his eye's as he became more and desperate. He pumped hard on her chest, trying to get her heart to beat. He could hear the fighting outside but he ignored it. He didn't care if the cavalry came in, all that mattered was saving his daughter. He heard some footsteps getting closer. He heard a male voice, he recognized it as one of Amelie's men,

"Sir, I think it's time to let her go. She's not going to wake." He stated, he wasn't being cruel ,just stating the facts. Myrnin sobbed as he spoke.

"She will wake. She will!" He shouted. He pulled in as much air as he could master and breathed it into her. He did it again, staining her face with his own tears as he did so. He went back to the compressions, hitting her chest so hard it would've broke metal. He felt hopeless and empty.

Until he heard a soft coughing. He looked over to see Alice's eye's slowly opening, with a flutter of her lashes. Alice groaned and coughed again, blood spilling from her mouth. Myrnin never felt more happy. He was so happy he wanted to sing (which would be an assault to everyone's ears). He cried with joy as he stroked his daughters soft ,pale face. She mastered her energy and reached and grabbed his hand. Her hand was weak and frail. The man who had been standing at the door walked towards them and held something out in his hand. Myrnin wasn't watching, he didn't care, his daughter was alive. He would've hugged her if she didn't look so fragile. He knew she was anything but, but everything about her screamed breakable. Suddenly there was blood being poured into her mouth which she drank eagerly. Myrnin looked up to see the guard holding a blood bag over his daughters mouth. Myrnin nodded his thanks and turned back to his beautiful daughter. Once she was finished feeding her wounds healed quickly, the burn on her head turned into nothing more than a pink speck. The bites all disappeared one by one and her ankles and wrists started to turn back to their pale white shade. She looked up at him ad gave him a weak smile. She looked so tired and worn. Myrnin simply lifted her into his arms and carried her home as she drifted into well-deserved slumber. He watched as her eye's closed in quiet peace and her hardly audible heartbeat slowed. He suddenly remembered the first time he watched her sleep. She was just a baby. She had only just been born. He sat there by her cot all night, watching her chest rise and fall as she slept. He had never remembered anything more beautiful in his life. He decided that this moment was the best de ja vu he could ever have wished for.

Things were going to be back to normal. Things were going to be peaceful.

Who am I kidding? This is Morganville we are talking about!

**Thanks for reading. I hope your liked it. I have a lot more planned for Alice's character so I just couldn't kill her. We still have to find out why she can't control herself in front of humans for very long, have you guessed it yet? And we gotta have another daughter v father fight. But what will it be about this time? **

**Happy reading xx**


	10. The Cure

**Thank you all you reviewers. This is a message in response to Evanescence-in-Constantinople's review. Firstly you're a Legend for writing such nice long reviews and I'm sorry for getting you so worried in my last chapter. In response to your question, yes I am scared of seeing and or imagining people cutting their wrists. What happened was my teacher told me what happens when you cut your wrists and I've been haunted by the picture in my head ever since. And I can't write about it because when I write I picture what's happening in my head and I honestly can't do that. Please don't stop reviewing I promise I won't take longer than a week to update lolz. **

**Also a big thank you to invisibilgirl who always does really nice reviews and makes me smile every time. **

**Love you all. Hope you enjoy this chapter. xx**

Myrnin's POV. 

"How could they let this happen?" Myrnin growled angrily. He was standing in the middle of Amelie's office while she sat there, making her Victorian desk chair look more like a throne.

"I told you Myrnin, they are going to find him. He is but one vampire, it's not like he can do much whilst trying to evade our gaze." Myrnin nodded, knowing this to be true but he still couldn't loosen his clenched fists.

"But he is still out there. One of the men who hurt _my daughter_ is still out there. All because your men let him go!" He shouted at the top of his voice. He slammed his fist down on Amelie's desk. Unfortunately it wasn't as strong as he had hoped, his fist went straight through the wood. Amelie gave him a look that was more than less than amused.

"Myrnin, my men are doing their up most to help, they will find him and he will be punished. Now Myrnin I believe it's time for you to leave." She said, indicating to the door. Myrnin took in deep breaths to calm himself down, he turned on his heel and spoke as he walked,

"I happily acquiesce." He said through his teeth. He opened the door and left, he raced home. All he wanted was to be able to see Alice again. Claire was coming to the lab soon so she would hopefully help lift his sprits. He slammed the door closed behind him. Alice was sitting on the couch, reading a book. He walked over to her and sat on the couch next to her. She placed a bookmark in her page and turned to look at him.

"So what did she call you for." she asked, Myrnin knew he couldn't tell her. How could he tell her one of her assailants had escaped their grasp?

"Nothing Alice. Just the usual." Myrnin hugged her close and rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. She pulled away and looked at him with stern eye's.

"You're lying. What did she call you for?" She looked him dead in the eye. He froze suddenly. He felt all the worry about telling her drift away. All he wanted to do was tell her what had happened, spill all his worries.

He suddenly realised what she was doing and shook himself out of the trace. It was easier for him because Alice's glamouring wasn't strong enough to affect vampires as much as humans.

"That was unnecessary and rather rude." He said lamely.

"I wouldn't have to do it if you just answered my questions." She said.

"It's nothing Alice. Let it be."

"I will not let it be. I will not!" She shouted. "Whatever it is it's to do with me. Otherwise you would've told me by now."

"It's none of your concern." Said Myrnin. He tried to stay calm. He didn't want to get angry at Alice again. Not after everything. He also didn't want to lie to her. Alice got up and started to walk towards the door.

"Alright then. I guess I will just have to go ask Amy -"

"Don't!" Myrnin shouted quickly. He sighed when she stopped. He put his face in his hands ,knowing that she would find out one way or the other. "I'll tell you."

Alice was sitting next to him in a flash of movement and a gust of wind. She listened contently as he spoke. Myrnin sighed and started to explain how one of the men ,who had captured her, got away in all the craziness of the fight. Alice's eye's practically pooped out of their sockets in fear. Myrnin tried to reassure her but she wasn't really listening.

"Which one?" She asked finally. Myrnin was confused.

"Which one of what?"

"Which one of the men got away?"

"I'm not sure. I believe he had dark hair that was all I could remember from the description Amelie gave me."

"Lucas. It's got to be." She stated, her voice starting to shake. That's when they heard Claire's timid knock on the door. Myrnin had left it open, he wasn't worried about anything that would be deterred by a wooden door.

"It's open." He shouted. He heard the door open and heard Claire's familiar steps as she walked in. She walked into the room and put her things where she normally did. She walked over to where they were sitting and looked at Alice's fear stricken face. Claire hesitantly wrapped Alice into a hug. Alice took it gladly. After a while Alice suddenly stiffened and let go of Claire. She stood up in a flash. Looking confused yet angry. She stared at Claire who looked slightly alarmed. Myrnin got up ready for whatever was coming next. He saw Alice's predatory look and put himself between her and Claire. Alice looked over his shoulder and growled.

"How dare you touch me. Filthy human!" She screamed and lunged for Claire. Myrnin swiftly grabbed her and tackled her (As politely as possible) to the floor. He pinned her down as she clawed and snapped at him.

"Let go of me! You're a vampire! You should be helping me!" She looked at him with unrecognizing eye's.

"Alice. Listen to me , it's me , Myrnin .Your father." She slowly stopped, like she was starting to remember. Her face turned to one of confusion and hurt.

"Father?" She questioned, like she wasn't sure if it was true. "What's wrong with me?"

Claire's POV.

Something clicked in Claire's mind. A memory. She remembered the days when Myrnin had been suffering from the disease when she looked into Alice's confused eyes. She saw her and remembered those days and knew she couldn't be wrong.

"Myrnin?" She said. Myrnin still holding down Alice just in case. He murmured a silent yeah. "Has Alice been treated for Bishops disease?"

"Of course no…" His voice drifted away as he started to realise what Claire had just found. He looked at Alice as if he wondered how he didn't think of it before. He stood up still holding Alice's arm firmly as he helped her up. He held onto her tight as he spoke to Claire,

"Go to Dr. Mills ,he has the remains of the cure. Be quick little one." Claire didn't hesitate to run from the lab to fetch the cure.

Myrnin's POV.

Once she was gone Myrnin decided to let Alice go. She collapsed onto her hands and knees, crying softy. Myrnin crouched down and held her in a close embrace. He comforted her and wiped her tears. She soon got up without another word to him, and sat back down to where she had been before. She picked up the same book and carried on reading just like she did before. Only this time she stained the book with tears. Myrnin sat down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Alice didn't react, just carried on reading as if he wasn't even there.


	11. Writers note

**Hello everyone. Sorry about this update. I'm afraid my computer is going to be taken in for repairs for a few weeks which means it will be harder for me to update my story. I will try and find alternative ways such as using my schools computers during breaks but because of the limited time I will get on them it will take longer for me to update. Sorry about this. I promise I will update eventually but it will probably take longer than usual or the chapters will be shorter. **

**Really sorry. Xxx**

**But before I go I would like to than all of you who are reading my stories and all of you who are reviewing, you Legends! Xxx**

**MV ROCKZ! Xxx**


	12. To be cured

**Sorry about taking so long but I am at a loss of a computer and having to make compromises. Thank you for reading so far and for sticking with me. **

**Hope you like it xx**

Myrnin's POV.

Alice pulled up her sleeve, ready for the needle that was going to pierce her skin. Myrnin spoke as he slid the needle in,

"I'm afraid this is going to hurt." He pushed to contents of the needle into Alice's arm and pulled it out quickly. Alice breathed in slowly, her eyes were closed. She opened them in pain; it was clearly working because when Myrnin saw her eye's he saw that the white film had gone from them.

Her body started the convulsing and her back arched where she sat on the couch. She shook and fell off the couch, landing on her knees. Her back arched once more and she collapsed with a gasp. Myrnin kneed beside her and helped her up. She sat on the couch and took a sip from her coffee mug.

"Are you aright?" Claire asked. Alice just nodded in her direction. Her eye's still looked haunted. She had barely spoken a word since she found out that boy was still on the loose.

**Sorry it's short but I had to do it at school so I didn't have much time. My computers back so I'm going to do the rest on there.**


	13. The true Alice

**Sorry about the last really short one. I would've made it longer but my computer just got back so I thought I would post what I had and then write more on the other computer because I was doing it all in school which is very annoying cos you get the stupid lurkers who watch what your doing. I also have one at home, it's called my brother. **

**So lets get back to the story. **

Myrnin's POV. 

It had only been a few day but Myrnin was getting worried about Alice. She hardly ever spoke a word. Her eye's constantly held a hunted and haunted gaze. She wrote in her journal a lot and often read. She never went outside, too afraid to step foot where that boy may be. Myrnin grew desperate, he even offered to let her help with one of his experiments. Claire tried her best to help as well. But she hardly responded to their pleads. Whenever she spoke it was usually bitter words of hate and malice.

Myrnin decided one night to try and peek at her journal while she was sleeping. The book was on her bedside table. He loved her face when she spelt, it looked so peaceful and innocent. Not even a shadow of what it was when she was awake. He reached over and lifted the book slowly, trying not to disturb her. He backed away into the main room, he sat on the sofa and took a sip of blood from his favourite mug, it had Elmo on it. He started flicking through it, there was poems and diary entries and other notes but he was looking for more recent writing. He flicked through pages about her life on the run and her new life in Morganville then he found a page marked with the date she had been rescued. He was about to read it when two small hands grabbed his shoulders, making him jump. Her nails dug into his skin as Alice spoke,

"What do you think your doing?" She hissed. Myrnin got up in a flash, Alice shot around the sofa and stood right in front of him. Her eyes were like daggers. Myrnin wasn't quite sure what to say.

"I…I…I was just trying to h-" He was cut of by Alice, who grabbed him with two hands on his collar and shoved him against the closest wall. Her fangs snapped down threateningly. She hissed as she spoke,

"No one , I mean no one, touches the book." Myrnin felt her breath on his face as she spoke. He knew this wasn't the diseased Alice. This was the true Alice, daughter of Myrnin. The one who had been neglected by her father. The one who had lost her mother when she was but a child. The one who had been taken by vampires as a teenager and make one shortly after. The one who had been toughened by centuries on the run. The one who had been kidnapped, tortured, nearly killed ,possibly on many occasions. The one who knew her assassin was still on the lose. The one who knew she could still be killed if she wasn't careful. This was the true Alice, cold ,hard ,depressed and most of all angry. She still was the person who would laugh in the face of death and she was still the second craziest person on the planet. But there was a darkness in her ,just as there is everyone else. Myrnin knew himself what it was like to try and hide your dark side, he had often failed but he knew his daughter was stronger than he would ever be. He looked into her eyes, he didn't want to fight her.

She soon left him drop after a few moments silence, she plucked the book from his hands and left, leaving him sitting against the wall. He put his head in his hands, he didn't know what to do. Nothing ever seemed to be going right. He wondered to himself why it seemed to always be him. He mentally blamed the centuries of being the damned and got back to the problem in hand. He didn't know who he could get his old daughter back. He thought about it for a while, all night in fact. He watched as Alice walked out of her room to make herself some blood for what humans usually called breakfast. She looked at him in confusion for a moment then decided to carry on with what she was doing. She then disappeared back inside her room, well it was his but he didn't use it. He wasn't too fond of sleeping, it was a human weakness he didn't like to dwell in for too long. He thought about what she liked to do. He hadn't been with her all too long and Morganville was a small place. And she had spent half her time inside. The only things he could think of were the restaurants they had sometimes visited at night and when he had escorted her shopping. Both of which were too outside and too public for her to step foot in when she knew that boy was on the lose. He suddenly thought of her day at the Glass House. She enjoyed it there. Maybe if she went there again it would cheer her up a little, or at least try and put her mind off things. He nearly applauded himself when he realised it also meant she wouldn't have to go outside, only through a portal. He decided for the billionth time in his life, he was a genius.

Alice was still sitting of her bed when Myrnin and Claire entered. She was sitting there hugging her legs to her chest. She looked up at them as they approached. Claire spoke first,

"Alice, we was wondering if you wanted to come to the Glass House with us. We don't have to walk like last time, Myrnin will make a portal. Everyone would love to see you." Alice looked at her doubtfully.

"Liar. Am I really going to have a decision in them matter?" Alice said it more as a statement then an actual question.

"You may or you may not." Said Myrnin. He wasn't sure himself, he had thought about forcing her to go if she said no but who knows what she might do if he tried. They waited for her to answer. Myrnin could practically see the cogs of her mind moving. She slowly nodded and got up slowly. She didn't seem all too enthusiastic but Myrnin was, he grabbed her and Claire hands immediately and pulled them towards the portal. Alice turned to Claire and gave her a tiresome glace.

"Must he always do this?" She asked Claire. Claire smiled, happy to see Alice talking.

"Some days are better than others." Claire laughed but Alice remained silent as they run through the portal and turned up in the glass house. Everyone was sitting on the sofa as usual. Myrnin noticed the sound of water running ,a shower he presumed. He thought this strange because they were all downstairs. He was going to ask but Claire beat him to it.

"Whose using the shower?" She asked.

"Jason. I'm sorry but that kid needed it, even psychopaths need a shower now and again, for the sake of the worlds noses. Hey Alice." Said Eve.

Claire's POV.

Claire had told everyone in the glass house about Alice and they all made care not to bring anything up that they may regret. Things started of awkwardly when Alice refused to speak often. Alice eventually broke her talking strike and started to join in with the conversation. She still didn't seem the way she was before but she was better. She even played video games for a bit.

Myrnin got a call at around. He spoke for a while. No one really paid much attention ,except Alice. Her face dropped as she listened. Myrnin soon closed his little flip phone and pocketed it. He looked apologetic.

"I'm going to have to go see Amelie. She needs me in her office promptly." He looked mostly at Alice as he spoke, she nodded to him silently. He gave her a small kiss on the forehead before leaving through the portal. They soon got back to hanging out, eve had already gone to make hot dogs.

Claire noticed the water had stopped. Jason must've finally managed to make himself clean enough to not kill with a lift of his arms. Just at that moment Eve shouted to them from the kitchen.

"Dinners ready!" With that it was a three person stampede to the kitchen. Alice walked behind ,clearly not excited by human food. Eve had clearly taken into consideration their fanged friends preferences to plasma and had set out a cup full of blood for Alice. Shane was the first to notice there were five plates laid out.

"Aw please tell me lanky up there isn't joining us." He said pointing upstairs to where Jason must have been getting dressed. Eve simply rolled her eye's at him.

Jason soon came downstairs, he stood awkwardly in the doorway. He was wearing his usual black baggy jeans and plain black t-shirt. Claire had to admit he didn't look too bad now he had had a shower. His hair no longer a greasy mess and fell nicely below his ears. And they were all thankful to know he smelt a lot better. Claire could even smell a bit of deodorant. He sat down next to Alice and started to eat the hot dog in front of him. Alice was still watching him in interest. Jason looked up at her from where he was eating. Alice gave him a small smile. He soon swallowed and turned to Eve,

"So whose the new girl?" He asked.

"Learn manners and ask her yourself." Said Eve, which earned her a filthy looked from her brother. He turned back to Alice and awkwardly held out his hand.

"Jason." He said simply. Alice slowly took his hand, still looking him in the eye.

"Alice. I believe your Eve's brother."

"Unfortunately." He said. Alice smiled at that. Eve just shot him the one fingered salute as she continued to gorge her hot dog.

The rest of the evening was quite fun, they all watched a movie. Eve had spent ages trying to figure out how to make the popcorn. Jason and Alice talked the whole way through. Both making chiastic, snide comments about the characters.

Alice POV. 

Alice felt reawakened. She realised how much she missed having friends. True friends. She loved their company, she found she liked Jason's the most. She liked how he seemed to see things the same way she did. She could see he had been through things even in his short time as a human. She could see it in his eye's.

She enjoyed the movie, rather she enjoyed criticizing the characters with Jason. She also found she had a new love of popcorn. She decided she didn't want to leave tonight. Everyone in the Glass House said it would be ok if she stayed but that still left her father.

**Hope you liked the new chapter. Sorry about the last one. I'm glad to be writing again. I'm taking a five min break to check if I have any homework, if I don't then I'll get right back to writing the next chapter. No promises of finishing it before tomorrow but I will try. I'm in a writing mood so I'm going to try and use that to my advantage. **

**Thank you all you fan fiction legends for reading and reviewing, I promise to try and make the next chapter really good. Xxx**


	14. Kiss and Tell

Myrnin's POV. 

Myrnin put down the phone. Wondering if he would regret what he had just said. He was walking back from Amelie's office. It wasn't anything to get excited about just another update on how she was still failing to find his daughters captor. He had been walking home when he got a call from Claire, asking if Alice could stay the night. Myrnin was starting to wonder if he really should've agreed to that. They clearly were making her feel more happy, maybe one night would be fine. _What's the worst that could happen,_ he thought.

Alice's POV.

Claire laid out bedding on the sofa for Alice. Jason also asked to stay the night, Alice remembered everyone's stunned, confused and unsure faces. They probably wouldn't have let him stay if Alice hadn't pointed out there was two vamps in the house which could both kick his ass if he did anything. Alice didn't see what the problem was, he seemed pretty ok to her. But she had only met him for a few hours.

It was late and everyone decided to go to bed. That left Alice and Jason downstairs. Jason was taking residence on the floor while Alice slept on the sofa. After a while of tossing a turning Alice gave up trying to sleep.

"Jason? Are you awake?" She whispered.

"Yeah. What's the matter sweet cheeks?" Alice smiled at the last part. She knew he didn't mean anything by it but she strangely wanted him too. _What's wrong with me,_ she thought.

"I can't sleep." She whispered, leaning off the sofa soo she could see him, he was laying there in his make-shift bed. He had no shirt on, her eye's looked down his smooth pale torso. She admired his silky skin for a while, her mind started to wander into places it shouldn't . She shook herself out of it and focused on his face, which didn't help, she found herself thinking about how pretty his eye's were. _What's wrong with me _,she thought. He grinned and said,

"Me nether. I know where they keep the movie's if you wanna watch one."

"Sure. Go for it." He pushed himself up and ran towards a small cupboard. He opened it and looked at the dozens of films in there.

"What do you wanna watch then, Action? Horror? Comedy, actually ditch that one…erm….romance?" He said, the last part came out slightly nervous.

"Horror." Alice added a small giggle/ nervous laugh at the end, "I'm hate all the sickly happy stuff." That made Jason laugh, it sounded slightly un-natural, like he wasn't used to it.

"Same." He set up the film and put it on. The title said Saw III. They sat back on the sofa and started to watch.

Alice enjoyed to film, it took her mind off her own misery and let her concentrate on someone else's she watched as someone was shot in the face with a gun and laughed as another was suffocated by a plastic bag.

"What's so funny?" Asked Jason.

"I was thinking of how ineffective these methods of death would be on me." She said it simply, it wasn't like she wasn't used to people thinking she was a psycho. She was shocked when he started to laugh as well. He then stopped suddenly, she saw his face turn to one of sadness.

"I deserve to be those people." He said quietly ,more to himself than anyone else.

"What could you have possibly done to deserve such a fate." She asked, shocked by his sudden outburst.

"You probably would hate me if you knew."

"I could say the same thing about myself." She laughed.

They sat there like that for hours. Alice found herself telling him everything. He also told her about the things he had done. He seemed to be half proud of himself yet half regretful. He understood what it was like for her, to live it rough, to feel guilt, to do terrible things. She knew what he had done was horrible and terrible on so many levels, but it was nothing compared to her. She loved how he would understand what it was like to feel fear and be feared. After a while they were sitting together, they turned toward the TV ,her head resting on his shoulder. She could feel his gaze on her as she watched the bloodshed on the screen.

"You know it's rude to stare." She said jokingly. She turned to see him still looking at her, his dark eye's set deep into her own.

"I've never been one for manners." He stated.

They sat there in beautiful silence. Slowly the space between them closed, their faces itches from each other.

"Me nether." Was all she could say before the space between them closed and their lips touched softly. The kiss started slow and soft. She broke of after a while to let him breath. He pushed her back softly, so he was on top of her. He kissed her neck lovingly ,then started to kiss father up her neck and chin till he found her lips. The kiss was much more rougher that the last, more passionate. The kiss deepened and sent shivers down Alice's spine. She was sure that if she was human, her heart would've been beating a million miles per second. His hands slid down her waist and back while hers tangled themselves in his soft hair. She pulled her hands out of his hair to trace the lines of his chest. She pushed him back so she was on top of him this time. She let her tongue slip playfully into his mouth and he did the same with her. His hands started to venture to the hem on her shirt, clearly asking to go father. She reached down and pulled her shirt off and over her head, breaking their kiss momentarily. She watched as his eye's scanned over her pale body, only shortly before they resumed their kiss.

Suddenly he was gone. Just gone. Before she knew what was happening she heard a loud bang. She sat up quickly on the sofa to see Jason being pushed up against the wall by her father.

"Don't you dare touch her. You hear me? I don't want to see you touch her, look at her, or even breath in her direction. Otherwise you'll be breathing no longer." Alice screamed and ran towards them. She threw Myrnin off of Jason with so much force Myrnin flew to the ground. She checked Jason over ,who was clutching his now bruising neck. She could hear the others starting to wake. She didn't care. She ran up to her father and placed her foot on his throat. He looked at her angrily as the others ran down the stairs. She looked up for a moment to see them all standing there with their eye's like saucers. Eve looked shocked and creeped out ,Claire just looked confused, and both the boys looked unsure whether to turn away or help. That's when Alice realised she was still shirtless. She quickly grabbed her shirt which was laying on the sofa's arm rest and put it on. Eve eventually broke the silence.

"Ok I'm more than slightly weirded out. What the hell happened and why was she just shirtless." Eve looked from Myrnin to Alice to Jason. Alice was still standing on Myrnin's throat, but Eve gave him the distraction he needed to grab her foot and push her off him. Alice hissed and lunged for him, luckily Michael got there first and put himself between the two, which was a very risky thing to do. Everyone but her ,Myrnin and Jason looked confused. Shane's eye's kept darting between her and Jason, who was still looking at her as he got up. His eye's widened slightly in realisation, then to one of disgust.

"Are you kidding me? You two? Now I've seen everything!" Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" asked Eve, now looking at her brother, who was starting to look slightly smug yet totally busted.

"Them guys made-out then he stormed in-" Shane pointed at Myrnin, "-and well I think you can kinda guess the rest." Alice and Jason both looked at each other with the same _busted_ look on their faces.

**Sorry about this guys but I kinda ran outta options on this one. I could've made a new character but I wanted to use someone who was already in the books, I didn't want to go into a big thing about if she got together with Michael or Shane cos then I would have to go through all the stuff about M or S cheating one their GF's. So I thought cos Jason has no GF in the books, that I know of and I also thought he would understand her more. Obviously he's a hard person to write and I doubt I've got him very well but I've wrote it in Alice's point of view because that's how Alice see's him. I know some people may find it strange or gross that someone would like Jason but it had to be done because I need Alice to have a love interest for the next part of the story. **

**Thanks for reading. Plez review xxx**


	15. Just a little chat with Myself

Alice's POV.

"I can't believe this Jason! No wait ,I _can _believe this! How dare you take advantage of her like that!" Shouted Eve, Jason just chuckled.

"Took advantage. I took advantage of no one." The brother and sister seemed to have started a staring match between them. Shane just looked at him in disgust and both Michael and Claire looked lost. Alice got tired of the petty talking. She shoved Michael out the way easily,

"Move boy!" She commanded as she sent him flying. She came face to face with her father. "Why were you spying?"

"I was not spying, I was simply checking to make sure you was ok."

"Yeah right." Said Alice stubbornly, turning away. Myrnin grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face him.

"You will not see that boy again ,do you hear me?" He said firmly. Alice got so close to his face that their foreheads nearly touched, both shooting daggers at each other.

"I hear you loud and clear." She said, the words dripping of her tongue like acid.

"We are leaving."

"Fine." With that Alice brought her knee up and kneed her father where the sun don't shine. She laughed as he crumpled on the floor in front of her. She stepped over him and walked towards the portal, she had learned how to use them and summoned one to the lab. She looked behind her at her father how was still kneeling on the floor in pain and chuckled. It looked as though he would be a while.

She stepped into the lab and found the experiment he had been working on. She grabbed the table and flipped it over, sending the jars and chemicals crashing to the floor. She smiled at her work and headed towards the door. She had no idea where she was going ,she just didn't want to be there a minute longer. She walked out into the early morning darkness, she paced along the road, talking to herself like the madwoman she was.

"How dare he? Who's he to say who I court with?" Her voice changed as quickly as her mind, she found herself having a conversation- argument- with herself,

"He's my father. He has helped me so many times.

"Yet does that give him the right to spy on me and tell me who I came be with?

"No but he is only trying to look out for me.

"Really? Because over my whole life he seems to be doing a lot of harm as well.

"No, no, no! He saved me! I wouldn't be alive without him!

"Exactly!" she still couldn't decide whether to feel angry or guilty. She stuck with angry. It was the easiest to live with. Suddenly she felt a short blast of wind pass by her and heard a great crash. She turned her head to she an old lady, standing holding a gun. Alice looked in the other direction to see a small bullet hole in the fence. The woman shook her gun at her fiercely.

Alice recognized that gun. It was the one with the silver bullets. She could smell it. The woman was about to take another shot when Alice put up her hands in surrender. She backed away slowly, showing she held no threat to the woman. The woman looked at her in anger and hurt.

"They told me about you. You're the spawn of the trapdoor spider." She said.

"You mean Myrnin? My father?" Alice said stupidly.

"Yes I mean him stupid girl." The woman aimed her gun quickly to take a shot.

"Please. I mean you no harm. I was just leaving." The woman hesitated and re-aimed the gun, still not shooting it.

"Why couldn't you have meant Lisa no harm? Why did you have to kill her? Why couldn't you go back to hell where you belong?"

"I….I'm s-"

"Sorry isn't not good enough!" The old woman shouted, this time she shot. Alice was about to dodge it when something blocked the bullets path. She heard Myrnin's familiar voice as he groaned. He fell to the ground, clutching his chest.

"Alice, go inside. It's not me she wants to shot." Alice didn't listen and kneed beside him and watched as he ripped his shirt open and started to dig the bullets out of his own flesh. He winced as his nails pierced the skin. He eventually pulled it out and quickly dropped it. She wondered why the old woman hadn't shot again. When she looked up she realised that she hadn't stopped shooting at all, but was re-loading.

"Shit!" Alice breathed. She pulled her father up as she stood. She started to walk back down the alleyway and heard Myrnin sarcastically shout back to the lady,

"Nice to see you again Miss Day." The sound of his voice was soon accompanied by another gunshot. Myrnin seemed to skip back down the alley and down to the lab, passing Alice on his way.

As soon as they walked through the door her father changed right before her eyes. He became angry and frustrated.

"Alice why do you never do anything you're supposed to?" He said it much more calmly then his face looked. Alice was about to give him a smart-ass comment when he raised a finger to silence her.

"Quiet, I don't want to hear it. You deserve better then that boy. You're worth more than that boy can offer."

"Who's to say that?" She said too fast for him to stop.

"Me!"

"Really? How much do you want to bet?"

"I don't care what you think Alice. I'm saying this as your father and I say that you will not see that boy."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, you will clean up the mess." Myrnin pointed towards the broken glass and fluids that were scattered around the floor. Alice gave him a filthy look and started to pick up the remains of his experiment.

**I'm a bit stuck on what to do next. I know what the end is gonna be but I need a build up. I think I might just do a bit of time skipping so I don't have to bore you guys. **

**Hope you guys liked the chapter, please review. **


	16. What he doesn't know won't Hurt Him

Alice's POV.

Alice watched as the poison mixed with the blood. She felt slightly bad that she was doing this for the fifth time this month. She stirred the thick substance before placing it in the microwave. She pulled it out once she heard the sharp ping. It steamed, luckily the smell of blood over powered the smell of poison. Not like he would check anyway. For all his knowledge she had been a "good girl" for the last month.

Alice walked out to where Myrnin was sitting reading a book. She passed him the cup of blood and poison. She knew it wasn't enough to kill him ,but just enough to knock him out for at least six hours. He usually thought he had drifted off when he woke and his theory was supported by Alice's little white lies. It's not like she was doing any harm. There was more chance she was doing more good then harm. _What he doesn't know won't hurt him, _she thought as he nodded his thanks and started to drink the blood. Alice sat back and watched as he finished every last drop. She pretended to read as his eye's started to droop. She watched out of the corner of her eye. He grew limp and started to breathe deeply out of human habit. She felt pleased with herself, and left happily ,grabbing her things on the way out.

It was bright outside. Luckily her long black jacket ,trilby hat and leather gloves stopped any serious burns, yet still stylish enough to be seen in. She turned to look out of the alleyway and she saw him, leaning against the fence. He turned his head to look at her. Jason walked over to her and she walked back, pulling him farther into the alley. She held his hands and they held her waist. He pulled her closer as they leaned against the wall of the alley. He pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back happily, running her hands up his torso and resting in his mess of hair. His hands stroked her waist and pulled her closer. Alice had never felt so happy since she first came to Morganville.

Myrnin's POV. 

Myrnin woke. His first thought was, _This is not my lab. _

**Sorry it's short but I wanted to leave it at a cliff-hanger. I hope you liked the new instalment. I would like to give a shout out to Evanescence-in-Constantinople for always writing great reviews and for writing a really good story. Keep going Evanescence-in-Constantinople ! And I would also like to send another shout out to invisibilgirl who is always so nice and a really brilliant writer. Good luck with your new stories, I hope you update them soon cos I'm so looking forward to reading more!**

**And last but not least THANK YOU!**


	17. Help I need somebody

**Sorry about making Alice seem a bit of a bitch in the last chapter. She didn't think it would do Myrnin any harm she just wanted to see Jason with Myrnin finding out. Think of it like Sally from The Nightmare before Christmas, she only wanted to put him to sleep so she could have her moment of freedom. Oh and just so you know in the chapter where she's talking to herself, she's not going off the rails again. That is simply the way she is cos she is Myrnin's daughter. Craziness runs in the family. **

Alice's POV.

Alice walked back to the lab. She had about thirty more minutes until her father would wake. She walked inside and immediately noticed that he wasn't were he was before. _Shit, he must've woken early, _she thought. She looked around the lab but there was no sight of him. Not at all.

_He must've went to look for me. _She was unsure where to look first. Maybe he would've thought she would be at the glass house? Alice decided that was the first place to look. She opened a portal leading to the glass house. She walked into a world of panic. She saw Michael, Eve and Shane all with worried and frantic looks on their faces. She immediately knew something was wrong. Shane was pacing ,his hands clenched. Eve was hugging her phone ,as if waiting for hope to give her a call. Michael was hugging Eve, trying to comfort her.

"What's wrong?" Asked Alice. Their eye's all shot up to look at her ,shocked at her sudden appearance. Shane just took one look at her and dropped his gaze, he looked disappointed.

"We can't find Claire. She didn't have classes today so we have no idea where she has got to." Said Michael calmly.

"That's weird because I came here looking for Myrnin." Said Alice.

"How did you manage to loose Myrnin?" said Eve.

"It's a long story but I think he went looking for me." Everyone looked at Alice in confusion, then they all got the same _It's-probably-better-if-I-don't-know _look.

"What are we going to do then? We have two missing people on our hands." Said Alice. Eve got up quickly and said as firmly as she could master,

"We will find them of course."

After and hour of searching they went back to the Glass House.

"I'll call Amy." Said Alice. Everyone was starting to panic now. Alice tried to hold back the frantic tears as she pulled out her phone. She dialled the number so quickly and so hard the phone was in serious danger of breaking. She waited until Amelie's familiar voice answered on the other end.

"Amy, help us please. We can't find Myrnin or Claire. They've gone missing. Please help." Alice carried on panicking down the phone until Amelie's firm voice spoke to her softly.

"Alice, calm down. We will find them my dear. My men are already on the job." She sounded calm and rational but Alice knew and could even hear it in her voice that she was worried. Alice hung up and started to pace.

Just then her phone started to ring. She looked at the caller ID and it was a number she didn't know. She answered it, putting the phone to her ear,

"Hello? Myrnin? Claire?" She asked hopefully. But instead of Myrnin's deep solemn voice or Claire kind soft one was one she knew all too well. Lucas.

"Hello Alice. I believe you've lost a few things. Don't worry I'll keep them nice and safe for you." His voice sounded like acid.

"Where are they Lucas?" She shouted down the phone.

"I don't know. It would be kind of boring to just tell you where they are. Nah I think I will let you find them yourself ,just for the fun of it." He said. Michael, who could hear every word, looked more worried then before and for good reason.

"Please Lucas! Just let them go please. I will do anything." Alice begged. The rest of the Glass house watched and waited as she listened to his snake-like voice.

"I'll tell you what. You give yourself up to me and I will let them go happily. Your little boyfriend doesn't smell too appetising anyway." Alice felt her heart drop as she took in his words. Jason.

"Don't you touch him!" She nearly screamed down the phone.

"Now now, calm yourself. Now before you decide on if you want them back I want to remind you that you must allow me to bind you before I will exchange them."

"Your afraid to fight me."

"No, I just don't want to give you the chance for escaping."

"Why must you do this?" Asked Alice desperately.

"You nearly killed me. In more ways then one." His voice nearly sounded human during that last sentence.

"Where are they?"

"Wait first, do we have a deal? And remember if you bring anyone I will know and they will die."

"Yes. I promise." replied Alice. She felt hopeless and lost. She knew if she wasn't going to make it out of this then she would have to try and save the people she loved first. "Where are they?"

"Underneath. 13,21. I'll leave the finding to your hands." With that he hung up.

"Underneath?" She asked herself in confusion. She growled in frustration. Michael walked up to her,

"You can't do this. We will find another way." He said.

"Why? What was it?" Asked Eve.

"Alice has just agreed to hand herself over to…."

"Lucas." Alice supplied.

"Yes Lucas, in exchange for Claire, Myrnin and ,I'm guessing, Jason."

"Jason! Why?" Said Eve.

"Because of me." Stated Alice. "Lucas used to be my boyfriend and it didn't end well. I sort of staked him and killed the slag he was snogging." Explained Alice.

"Ok if this wasn't serious I would totally high five you right now." Said Eve.

"…Ok? Well he is really pissed off because I hurt his pride and broke his heart and all that shit. He and the rest of the group tried to get me but you guys know how that one turned out. Lucas escaped and has taken all the people we love hostage, or more importantly, the people _I _love." Stated Alice.

"So your saying that he has taken Claire because of you." Shane spoke for the first time since they had got back. He didn't wait for an answer before walking up to Alice, staring her sharp in the face. Alice didn't have time for this. She knew how angry and worried he must be feeling but she needed to find out where they were and fast. She stared him straight in the eye. He stiffened and then relaxed, his hands resting at his sides. Alice stepped forwards, making him step back. She kept advancing on him till he was sitting calmly on the couch.

"I don't have time for this. I am going to find them and I will exchange them for myself." Alice said sternly. No joking in her voice. She didn't care if they protested because there was nothing they could do. Alice started to think about what he could've meant. Underneath seemed to be obvious, clearly he must be underground or something like that. Alice thought about what the numbers could mean. Before she could even begin to figure it out she would need maps of Morganville's undergrounds.

Thirty minutes later….

Alice growled to herself silently when she got back to the glass house. She had taken longer then she had hoped. It was that arss-hole Frank's fault for not telling her where the maps were. She laid the map out on the table and got to work searching through the endless amounts of tunnels. She traced the grid lines with her fingers.

Suddenly she came upon an epiphany. She found the numbers on the grid lines a followed them down to a point on the map.

"That's it!" She exclaimed. Michael had been watching her the whole time and looked closely at the place she was pointing at. Alice didn't care what he did next. She was going to save them even at the cost of her own life.


	18. Never Lasting Heartbeat

Alice's POV. 

_No doubt I was scared ,more scared than ever before. I was scared for myself. Scared of death. Scared of him. But mostly I was scared for the ones I loved. There was no guarantee that Lucas would keep his word. How did I know he wouldn't just kill me and then use the rest as his own personal blood bags. I tried to fight the terrified tears that were rolling down my cheeks. I tried to breath deep to calm myself down but it didn't help vampires as much it did humans. My hands shook and my teeth ground together. I felt colder than ever before as I walked down the long underground passageways. It was dark but being a vampire it didn't matter. I could hear a nose in the distance, it sounded like yells but it was so far away she couldn't tell. I knew it must've been them. I flat out ran to where the noise was coming from. The world blurred around me as I run so fast time seemed to slow. _

She soon came to a door. It was old and metal, like a prison cell. She turned the handle and opened it. She felt her heart break in two when she saw them. They were all chained to the walk. Myrnin was chained up the most with silver chains, he was slightly limp. His hair covered his face, it was lank and wet, Alice decided she was better of not thinking about why his hair was wet. Claire looked the strongest out of the three. Alice had always thought her as being just a mere human, never an equal. Alice now saw in Claire's eyes just how strong she was. She saw that they weren't equals at all, but Claire was stronger, braver and better than she could ever hope to be. Claire looked so beaten and so limp yet she tried to remain strong and keep fighting. Then she looked at Jason, he had defiantly been the one yelling. He was still yelling now, like a madman. He fought against the chains hopelessly. When he saw her he stopped in his tracks. Even though he had been fighting he looked so weak, so helpless. She could see it in his eye's, the fear. Just like her.

"Alice. Leave." Panted Jason. Alice shook her head softly.

"I have to do this Jason. I need to try and save you." she said.

"And it's good timing as well." Lucas's voice rang out in the quiet room, he appeared out of a corner ,looking smug as always. "Any later and there would've been one less friend for you to…save."

"Alice! Run for gods sake run1" Myrnin tried to shout but his voice came out raspy. Alice noticed the two stakes that were driven through his arm and leg, weakening him bit by bit. Alice just shook her head at him and turned back to Lucas.

"Alright Lucas. You have me, now let them go." She said. She waited for him to grab her and cut her throat. She waited but nothing came. He simply spoke, his eyes gleaming with malice,

"First you must be chained. I believe that was part of the deal."

"Alice ,don't!" Shouted Claire.

"Shut up guys. I can't let you die for me. Not after everything!" Shouted Alice. Alice fell to her knees in tears and fear. She shook as Lucas simply reached down and pulled her up. He pinned her against the wall, ignoring her friends protests, and chained her with silver chains. Alice didn't care about the pain. The fear flooded her senses. Once he finished chaining her up.

"Don't worry. You won't be there for long." Said Lucas. He laughed as if he knew something she didn't.

"Now let them go."

"You see Alice. I was thinking and I know that s soon as I let these guys go they will attack me. Now I don't really fancy being attacked ,I'm more of the silent runner. Don't you remember." Lucas placed a hand under Alice's chin, forcing her to look him in the eye. He was pushed up against her so hard she could even hear his silent heartbeat. He moved his hand away from her face and placed a hand on the wall on ether side of her head.

"Don't you touch her." Shouted Jason. Lucas just chuckled.

"What? Like this?" He placed a hand on Alice's thigh and slid it up so it rested just above her hip. "Or like this." His lips were cold against Alice's. She tried to pull away but he brought his hands up to hold her face. Alice felt sick and hopeless. She just waited for it to be over. When he eventually pulled away he chuckled again.

"You see I don't think you will let me get away with that if I let you go. And I've also been thinking after losing everyone, after all my friends being sentenced to death, maybe death isn't the best justice. But you will die Alice. But in a slower, more painful way." Alice finally realised what he was saying.

"Lucas you can't! Please!" She screamed at him. She fought against the chains holding her, but it was a futile attempt.

"Oh but yes I will. Then I will run off in the distance. Like always and you will be alone." He walked away from her and walked straight to Jason.

"Lucas! Lucas, please! Just kill me! Not him! Lucas!" She screamed every word. The tears spilled down her cheeks as she tried to break the chains that held her. Lucas just laughed at her. He walked closer to Jason. Jason tried to fight against him as he pulled his head to the side, exposing the blue veins underneath.

"Say your goodbyes now because you don't have long." Jason looked straight at Alice.

"Alice I-" He made a small choking sound as Lucas bit down. Alice screamed in horror. She watched as he mouthed the words _I love you._

"I love you too Jase. Please don't give up!" She saw him smile as Lucas continued to drink from him. His face got paler by the millisecond. He grew limp and soon he just gave way in Lucas's hands. Like a rag doll. Limp and lifeless.

"Nooo! Jason!" Alice felt the tears stream down her face as she watched the light in his eye's fade to death. She screamed his name. Lucas soon let go, letting Jason's body sag ,held up only by the chains that held him. Lucas put on black gloves and broke the chains in his two hands. Jason's body fell lifelessly. Alice felt her heart break into tiny pieces. She knew now as he walked towards Claire that he was going to do the same to her, and her father.

"Father, Claire. I'm so sorry." Said Alice.

"Alice my child, you are completely forgiven." Said Myrnin, his voice very sincere.

"I love you father."

"I love you too my dear child." She saw he was crying, not tears of pain but simply of knowing he was going to leave his only daughter very shortly.

"Claire, you're my best friend and I love you." Said Alice.

"You too Alice. I don't blame you for this." Said Claire. Her voice broke and she choked from the tears but Alice heard every word.

"Aww so touching. It disgusts me." Said Lucas sharply, turning to Claire with bloodlust and malice in his eye's.

**Dun Dun Dun. Cliff hanger. **


	19. Best Christmas Ever

**Hi thanks all you who have been reading. Sorry about the last chapter being a cliff hanger. And another apology about any first/third person confusion. I did the first part as Alice's thoughts so going from first person to third may have confused me slightly. I'm afraid to say this will be the last chapter of this story. Please don't cry because I've got another story **_**Forgotten dreams**_** which is going great so far. Please read I hope you enjoy this last chapter. I'll see you at the end. **

Alice's POV. 

"Aww so touching. It disgusts me." Said Lucas as he prepared to give Claire the same fate as Jason. He slid over to her slowly. She cried in fear, knowing it was the end. There was nothing any of them could do. Alice felt hopeless. Lucas was getting closer to Claire by the second, being extra slow to make her more scared. Suddenly Alice spotted something out the corner of her eye. Something white. She turned her head to see Amelie, Aunt Amy, standing there looking ready to kick ass, only in high heels. She was wearing white trousers and a white jacket, the only thing that wasn't white was her black knuckle dusters. She put a finger to her lips, signalling for Alice to remain silent. She was trying to keep as quiet as possible as not to make Lucas aware of her presence. It was easier because he was so consumed in killing that he just focused on the glory of watching Claire shake with fear. He turned her head to the side as Amy made painfully slow progress, knowing a sudden movement could be the end of Claire's life. Amelie was so close but suddenly Lucas bit down. Amy didn't have time to be quiet anymore, this was her chance to pounce. She grabbed Lucas in a millisecond. She pulled him gently off Claire's neck, holding his jaw in a firm lock between her two hands. As soon as he was off of her Amy gave him no time before she broke his jaw. His jaw broke with a satisfying snap, Amy didn't stop there she broke his jaw completely of. He screamed in pain and Amy just smiled. Alice had never seen such viciousness in her eye's before. She had always known her Auntie Amy was capable of this yet all the same it was shocking. Myrnin smiled at Amy just like in the old days , she returned to smile before getting back to Lucas. She lifted him up from where he was crouching, holding his disfigured face. She lifted him up by the scruff of his neck and took no time in plunging her own hand through his chest. He gave a small choked sound before she said,

"No one hurts my people and gets away with it. And no one messes with my best friend and especially not his daughter and lives to see the next day." She twisted her hand in his chest and pulled. She pulled her arm out and dropped his body to the ground. In her fist she held his lifeless ,cold heart. Alice sighed a sigh of relief. Then went silent. If only Jason could have been saved as well. She held her silence as they walked out as they took her back to her home. She didn't break her silence until they were all sitting on Myrnin's sofa.

"I'm sorry." She said, sincerely. Myrnin pulled her into and hug. She sobbed into his shoulder, feeling the guilt wash over her with the force of a steel truck, "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I don't deserve to have people like you to call my family." Myrnin whispered kind words into her ear as she continued to sob and they both continued to console each other. Alice soon pulled away and sat next to Claire. She held out her arms in invitation and Claire willingly excepted. They held each other like they had been best friends for many a year. Alice said her sorry and soon moved onto Auntie Amy. The wonderful woman who had helped her and Myrnin so many times. Amy just threw out her arms and pulled her into a hug. This wasn't Amelie, founder of Morganville, this was Auntie Amy, who loved her and her father with all her heart.

"Thank you so much. How did you know?" asked Alice.

"I got a call from Michael. He said where you were and gave me the coordinates. I know this place like the back of my own hand so it was pretty simple to find you." replied Amy.

"Thank you so much Auntie Amy."

"How many times have I told you it's Amelie?" She said, not really meaning it that much. Alice went back to Myrnin.

"I know you didn't like him, but I wish he was here." She started to sob into his shoulder again. He stroked her hair understandingly.

"It will get better Alice. It always does, trust me."

Life was as it should be. Correction, life in _Morganville_ was as it should be. Mourning. Death. Laughter. And a lot of the crazies.

A few months later.

Alice ran to where Myrnin was reading. He had been reading and working all night and Alice had just woken up. She ran to him and plucked the book out of his hands. In replacement she placed and small wrapped package in his hands. He looked at her knowingly.

"Merry Christmas father." Exclaimed Alice.

"Merry Christmas my dear." Replied Myrnin. He smiled and her and gave her a small kiss on the forehead before starting to open his present. His eye's lit up like a child on….well like a child. He looked happily at the sweater Alice had made him, she knew about his unique sense of style and decided to use that. He lifted up his new sweater. It was a dark blue and had a white rabbit in the middle…..not to forget it was flashing its fangs. He immediately put it on.

"I love it. You made this yourself?"

"Every single stitch." Said Alice. Myrnin got up excitedly. He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to his desk.

"I've got you two. One isn't really new at all so it doesn't really count. But I want you to open this one first." He passed her a small box. Alice opened it happily. Inside was a small golden ring. Perfectly fitted to her finger. It matched Myrnin's only this one said _daughter._ She was amazed by its beauty. She loved it and she could see the love that had gone into it. She put it on and gave her father a quick hug before he said,

"Wait a minute, you still have to open this one. Amelie managed to get it back for you and I thought it would be best to give it to you now." Alice took the small package and opened it. There in her hands was the locket he had got her so long ago. Her jaw dropped and she felt like this day couldn't get any better. She put it on and quickly wrapped her arms around her wonderful father. Suddenly she remembered what she had done the night before. She pulled away and grabbed her fathers hand. She pulled him to where he had been working on a new invention. She picked up the papers he had stored and gave them to him.

"Look, I had a look at your results and diagrams and I found that there were a few mistakes here and there. I corrected them see. And remember you was saying you was never going to be able to do the mechanics and get the surface board working, well I did. I have checked and it all works fine."

"That's wonderful Alice! How did you ever manage!" Shouted Myrnin excitedly.

"Well I am your daughter aren't I." They laughed and started to hug again.

"I love you Alice." Said Myrnin.

"I love you too. This is the best Christmas I have had in a long time." And it truly was. And I'll tell you what? It just kept getting better and better.

**So that's it. As most people who read my stories know that after every story I give thanks to my reviewers and favouriters. I will also post a song for every chapter of my story. I hope you liked the story and I hope your all happy with the ending. Thank you sooo much for reading and please read my new story **_**Forgotten dreams. **_

**Love you all. Keep reading. Xxxx**


End file.
